Jar Of Hearts
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: "That's not love!" he yelled back, his eyes angry and sad, so many colours and whirl of emotions, "Love is cruel! It's when you're so messed up the other person is the only one who can fix you; you hate them but can't let them do! It's not romantic!"
1. Chapter 1

Every chapter will be a song I really like/was listening to whilst writing/fits the chap.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- I Don't Care (Song by Fall Out Boy)<p>

The first thing she thought when he walked into the room was 'He's gotten taller'.

A really stupid thought to be precise; he'd been gone two years and that's all she could think of. She was glad he hadn't spoke to her yet, who knows what stupidity would have came out of her mouth. He hadn't noticed her yet, his blue eyes sweeping over his old classmates with a mocking smirk curving his pale lips.

She took the chance to scan her old best friend for any new difference. And boy did she find a lot.

Danny's normally raven hair had a white streak through it like lightening, but was still the same shaggy mess it was before he left. His clothing was no longer the old baggy blue jeans and old t-shirt with a red circle on it. They had been replaced by ripped black jeans, a black and white checkered belt holding them up and an emerald green t-shirt with the words, "I wish I was drunk right now...or at least away from you," printed across the chest. A black leather jacket covered that, the collar flicked up. On any other person it would look remarkably stupid, but on Danny...he looked hot.

He was still incredibly skinny, but was tall enough to be able to pull it off. His face was thinner, but his blue eyes still the same sapphire colour. She suddenly found them focused on her. And she saw the heart breaking hurt locked inside the large eyes. He threw up a wall just as quick, and lined it with a small amount of loathing and disgust. He sneered at her a little as he turned to stare at an open mouthed Lancer, raising an eyebrow before asking in a musical, deeper voice, "Is your class going to keep gaping at me or can I sit down in peace?"

Lancer momentarily recovered, hand clutching at his desk, "Daniel?"

Danny nodded, a sly smirk crossing his face, "Don't look so surprised; it's only been two years," he sighed, shoving up the sleeves of his jacket, "Should I just sit in my old seat?"

Lancer mumbled something and Danny rolled his eyes before sauntering down the lanes to his desk. A lot of eyes followed, not all of them just girls. He flopped, gracefully, into his seat from years ago, only for the bell to ring. His eyes connected with hers again, before he coldly turned to face the front, staring at the board lazily despite his fists being clenched.

"Free period," Lancer told them as Danny opened the messenger bag that had been slung over his shoulder only moments ago. Danny scoffed, kicking his legs up on the desk and revealing bright red sneakers. He leaned back, closing his eyes and linking his hands behind his head.

She couldn't help staring at him; the sinewy muscles in his arms, the length of his legs and the handsomeness his cute face had developed into, the way his tight chest-

"It's rude to stare," his deeper voice made her jump. He opened one eye to glare at her, a little sleepily, "Samantha,"

Sam couldn't keep the scowl off her face, "You know I hate that,"

Danny shrugged, back to closing his eyes. He reached into a pocket and flipped open a pair of sun glasses. Sam easily recognized them as Kalvin Cline. He rested them on his eyes crossing his feet as he released a breathy sigh, "I know a lot of things, Samantha, but some I didn't." she knew she wasn't imagining the bitterness in his words, "Like how your enemies can be good friends, and your best friends can be your enemies,"

Sam opened her mouth to reply before Danny suddenly shot out of his seat and into the hall, leaving his sunglasses on the desk as he zoomed from the room. He poked his head round the door and flashed a brilliant smile at Paulina, "Hey Cutie, if a teacher asks where I am, make up an excuse, M'kay?"

Danny gave her a wink before he disappeared again. Paulina was sitting incredibly still, blushing. Then she whipped her head round to screech about how Danny was 'So freaking hot chico's!" and the class immediately broke out into gossip.

"There's no way that can be Daniel Fenton!"

"Did you see how hot he's gotten? That time abroad did him good!"

"I don't care who he thinks he is, he is not hitting on my girlfriend-"

"Chico, he is going to be one of our boyfriends by the end of the week-"

The voices floated around Sam, who simply stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her before a purple flash glinted under the closed frame.

* * *

><p>He was walking down the hall when it happened. Blasting Good Charlotte in his ears, the sounds of 'Riot Girl' clogging his senses to the point where he relied on his feelings and sight.<p>

His sight was clear at the moment, people simply turning to stare at him as he walked past them. Their faces were grey behind his glasses; it was the way he liked it. They couldn't see his eyes, but he could see them.

"Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her!" he smirked along with his song, walking past Paulina who was trying her hardest to get his attention. Cause that wasn't seriously pathetic at all.

Besides, he had eyes for one girl. Who was standing at the end of the corridor and smiling at him (and maybe another).

It was the squeak that distracted him from his music. Well, that and the vibrations from a thud as a body hit the ground. He normally would have just left any idiot that walked into his path, but this freshman was titchy. And kinda reminded him of what he used to act like. Even though he was not a girl.

Of course, it was nothing to do with a certain pair of purple eyes on him either that he crouched down and shuffled the girls books and papers back together. She was absolutely tiny in her red shorts...and blue jumper.

Danny slowly removed his glasses, looking into cerulean blue eyes, "Danielle...?"

She looked back at him, eyes wide as she bit her lip, black hair falling into the start of azure eyes. She opened her small mouth, but looked over Danny's head and paled before she turned and ran. Danny frowned, before realizing a hulking shadow was looming over him.

"Fenton,"

Danny stood up with a sigh. He had grown a bit in two years, making him and Dash of a similar height. Danny -which wasn't noticed with any glee at all- was slightly taller than his old bully.

As Dash took a slight step back, Danny took of his sunglasses and crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his old bully, the neanderthal look seemed to still be popular for him.

Dash opened his stupid mouth to say something, before Danny snarled, "Picking on little girls now, huh, Dash?"

The blonde was stumped for a minute, then remembering his cronies, he gave Danny a disdaining look, "At least I'm not emo!"

Danny eyes narrowed, "I am not an EMO, Dash. I am Punk,"

Dash blinked, "There's no difference,"

Danny snorted, shaking his head, "On any other day, Dash, I'd so gladly kick your ass, but," he smirked wickedly, "But I don't fight people who have such low self-esteem they *hit* little girls," and with that he turned around and started to walk away. Silently counting to four in his head.

The meaty hand slammed down on his shoulder. Danny spun, the pull from his shoulder guiding the force behind the punch that slammed into the jocks nose. The old bully hit the floor with a thud, red pouring from his nostrils as Danny simply inspected his knuckles for any damage, before saying, "But I do punch idiots who try to punch me," he lowered his pale fist, glaring darkly at the old bully, "My mothers a black belt Dash,"

Dash held his busted nose, staring up in fear at his old punching bag, "What the hell happened to you, Fenton?"

Danny's eyes darkened even further as he relaxed from his fighting stance, slinging his abandoned bag back over his shoulder before he smirked bitterly, slinging his sunglasses back over his haunting eyes, "Actually, it's Daniel Masters now,"

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think of it? More will be explained in the second chapter, which should be up in a wee bit. Review if you want to ;) Oh, every second chapter will be what happened to Danny while he was away. Until I run out of idea's anyway :) Right now I'm watching 'A Very Potter Musical' and eating softmints. I don't know if you American's have them... LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Airplanes

Oh the song works of you apply it to Danny wishing his father was still there, and the same for Monique and her mom. This isn't my favorite chapter. It's very patchy, but it kinda works that way. P.s, Monique may act like a bitch but she has reason. IMPORTANT! Maddie knows about Danny being Danny Phantom and is okay with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Airplanes (by B.o.b feat. Haley Williams)<p>

Danny felt small in the doorway of Vlad's large mansion. His sister wrapped an arm around his shoulders, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Their mother was already inside; Vlad had accompanied her. Danny's mom had been looking so frail ever since that day Jack had... Danny was glad Vlad had finally been able to get her out of her bed. Unfortunately he didn't really expect his mother to accept Vlad's offer of housing. But if she was safe, that's all Danny would ask for.

The inside of Vlad's home was glorious; red walls and gold framed paintings, vases and intricate tapestries. Beautiful.

Danny gaped at the designs as he followed his mother and Vlad. He was so distracted he didn't hear the light patter of feet until she was standing right in front of him.

She blinked. Her eyes were a flat grey, with a swirl of white, like storm clouds. Her eyes flicked up and down, as if drinking in his details before she turned to Vlad and said the word that shocked him more than he though possible;

"Papa?"

Danny's mouth was wide open. She frowned at him before a look of understanding crossed her face, "You must be the Fenton's," there was a slight accent to her words. French, but her english was perfect and clear.

Vlad sighed, gesturing to the girl, "Remember, Maddie, when I told you about my daughter? This is her. Everyone, meet Evelyn,"

"Monique," the girl corrected him, her eyes narrowed slightly, "My name is not Evelyn, Papa,"

Vlad and the girl locked eyes for a second, before he nodded. Monique slowly walked to stand beside her father, her icy eyes passing over Danny like a hawk looking for it's prey.

Danny could suddenly see the resemblance's between them; Vlad's platinum blonde hair and lanky build, much like the high cheekbones. But where the hair was concerned, Vlad kept his straight and back in his ponytail where as Monique's hair was cut into an elongated bob, curling wildly around her face. She glanced at Maddie and Jazz, her face hardening, "It's very nice to meet you all," didn't sound like it was, "Please excuse me, I have some calls to make,"

Vlad sighed tiredly as the girl flounced off, flipping her hair over her red covered shoulder, "Please excuse 'Monique'. She's lost her mother recently, and misses her home,"

"It's understandable," Maddie whispered.

Vlad's navy eyes darkened more as he offered her his arm, "Please, let me escort you to your room,"

Maddie weakly took the arm, and Danny did nothing to stop her. Vlad, for once, wasn't trying to seduce her, or steal her away. He was just being the friend she needed.

* * *

><p>Danny stared wide eyed at Jazz and his mother, "No,"<p>

Maddie's purple eyes watered as she raised a hand from her curled up position on the overstuffed armchair, "Danny-"

"No!" Danny ground his teeth, the familar cold burn at the back of his eyes, "I'm not going!"

"Danny-"

"No! I have friends here, school!" Dann shook his head, walking to the window as the familiar coldness spread up and down his body, "I have to go,"

"Danny, please," Jazz begged, reaching for him to only have her arm phase through him before he jumped out of the window.

So Danny came to be floating above the clouds, eyes closed and forehead tense even as he did the most relaxing activity he could think of. Flying.

Sam had an ironic sense of humor; his ringtone (which was going off right now) was 'Everyday Superhero' by Smashmouth. He lazily scooped it out of suit and held it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Danny?"

"Who'd you expect? Whats up, Sam?"

"Your mother is going crazy!" he heard her sigh, "Look, come to Vlad's, my parents have drove me up there,"

"On my way,"

* * *

><p>"Your friends are in there," Monique said coldly, watching him with dark eyes as he transformed back into Danny Fenton.<p>

"Thanks," he said tiredly, "I'm Danny, by the way. We didn't get properly introduced,"

The hand he offered was stared at like it was ectoplasmic goo, "I know who you are," she locked eyes with him, her face bitter, "My fathers told me enough," before she turned and stalked down the hallway.

Danny was unsure what the hell her problem was as he opened the door to his new room. And was pulled into a hug. Danny buried his face into his friends shoulder. Sam, for all her gothic-ness, didn't smell like death or dying roses. Never had. Even though death seemed to be what was surrounding his life lately.

"Danny," she whispered, tightening her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry," He hated that word; sorry. Why did people always say it? It meant nothing.

"It's okay, Sam," he sighed, holding her even tighter before letting her go, "Come on, lets go to the roof,"

* * *

><p>Stars are beautiful. Danny studied them; he should know. The world (if you were like him and believed Edwin Hubble) was created by the explosion of one. Nothing troubled them like the human worries. To be a star is to be at peace.<p>

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Sam remarked quietly, her voice interrupting the quiet.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "Strange to think that I'll be looking at different stars in a while,"

Sam swallowed, "Where is Vlad moving you all to?"

"Scotland. The U.K basically,"

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too,"

They missed the "Lovebirds" comment that would usually follow.

"Lovebirds,"

"You had to do it, didn't you?"

For the first time since Jack had died, Danny laughed.

* * *

><p>Apparently Monique wasn't very happy about the move either, but what can you do when your just a kid? Even if you're a kid with ghostpowers, the answer is still nothing.<p>

Danny walked into see her packing boxes in the library. Her hair was falling over her face as she stacked books into boxes. Danny half expected the box ghost to come flying out of one of them.

"Need help packing?" he asked, shoving his hands in his back pockets.

The glare he got was poison, and her cold reply of, "No thank you," wasn't much better.

"Okay," Danny held up his hands in mock surrender. Monique snorted before she went back to packing, tracing the spines with her finger before she carefully set them inside the boxes.

"So you like books?" Danny tried.

"Well done, Captain Obvious!" she gasped sarcastically, clapping her hands excitedly for effect.

Danny scowled, "Look, I'm just trying to be nice, you don't have to be a bitch about it."

Monique laughed mockingly, dumping the books in her arms on the floor with a heavy thump, "Cause that's so nice!"

She scoffed as she walked past him, trying to exit the room elegantly. She would have succeeded had she not tripped on he way. Danny caught her arm to steady her. And was met with a hostile glare yet again.

Seriously, what was her problem

"Get off me!" she snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"I'm just trying to help you!" he defended himself.

"Well I don't need your help!" she snarled, barging him with her shoulder as she stormed past.

"What have I done to make you hate me?" he demanded to her back. She froze, every muscle in his vision tensing.

The next thing he knew, he was being pinned against the wall by an angry female, her face and angry but eyes pained as she slammed him into the wall.

"I hate you," she hissed, her eyes flashing red -she couldn't be?- as she pinned him to the wall, "Because my mother loved Vlad, whereas he loves your mother. To him, I'm just a burden. You're the perfect son,"

* * *

><p>Do you want more Monique in the story? It won't be a romance between them I can promise that much. Oh God, I can officially tell you chapter five will be a very angsty one. The next chapter should be quite funny, unless I think it's too short and decide to tack on the sad bit that was supposed to be chapter five :(. Chapter seven will be brilliant! It is my favourite so far :P<p>

NOW THE MORE IMPORTANT STUFF! 6 reviews, 3 alerts and and two favourites! Thank you all so much! I will take you all to Pigfarts with me!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having a bit of a spazz because some people who are famous on the Danny Phantom part of this site are following my story! Sorry, I'm being sad

I had really bad writers block for this chapter. I've got an idea for the next one, but more of that at the end.

Anywhoo, I kinda think the song fits but I couldn't find one that I liked more.

Warning; Spurred Affections shipping here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Thinking Of You (By Katy Perry)<p>

Danny strolled insde 'Fenton Works' with a saunter in his step. He had faced hell and won, meaning, 'He'd seen her and nothing too bad had happened,'

"Vlad?" he called.

The older man raised an eyebrow, exiting the kitchen as he wiped his hands on a dish cloth, "Yes?"

"Did you know Dani's in town?" Danny asked, raising one eyebrow to the older halfa.

Vlad frowned, "I wasn't aware. How do you know?"

Danny shrugged off his jacket, facing away from Vlad as if to hide his face, "She's in school,"

"Really?" Vlad leaned against the doorway, surprise etched across his refined features, "I wonder which foster home has taken her in,"

"Doesn't matter," Danny said sharply "We don't need any more death in this family," before he walked straight past Vlad and almost ran up the stairs to his old room.

Maddie sighed, exiting thekitchen with dark eyes as she watched her sons departing form. Vlad absentmindedly wound an arm around her petite waist; for woman in her forties she was still beautiful. A few laughter lines and that was it. However the small wrinkles were more apparent as she bit her lip worringly looking up at her husband with nervous eyes, "He's not coping well is he?"

Vlad's eyes were kept to the top of the stairs as he shook his head, "It will take some time..."

* * *

><p>Vlad wouldn't have had to look for too long to find Daniel's clone. She was in fact, in Sam's room and struggling with math homework.<p>

"I just don't get how 'x' can equal three!" she whined as the goth laughed and showed her the equation for the sum yet again, explaining the method.

Dani promptly threw the book on the ground with a dismissive air and reclined on Sam's massive bed,"Right, done with that," she gave Sam a bored look, "Entertain me,"

Tucker shoved her off the bed and onto the floor, "Don' tbe sch a bore yourself!"

Dani promptly stood up, now the same height Danny had been at fourteen. The only reason she looked so small was becaue of the fact Sam and Tucker had grown within two years, "I'd kick your butt if I wasn't so sure you fancied me,"

Tucker's spluttering made the girls laugh. The techno geek had made very few changes over the years his best friend had been gone, developing a baeter sense of fashion. Sam had been a great influence on that. However, she refused to touch his signature red beret. It as something he had always worn; like Danny's trademark red sneakers.

So now Tucker wore baggy blue jeans and whatever gaming tee he liked, covered by the same yellow hoodie. He had a thousand in his wardrobe at home. Sam always thought that if Danny had stayed around his style would have developed into skinny jeans and band tees...and maybe being her boyfriend.

She had been right about one thing.

Sam smiled as Dani grinned back, flicking her black hair out of her face. She sighed suddenly, her blue eyes glaring at the homework as though she could have burned a hole in it just with her stare. With her ghost powers she probably could, "I hate homework,"

"Join the club," Sam snorted, walking over to her back closet, "I've been a member for eleven years."

"Any perks?"

"Just a lifetime of boredom,"

Dani chuckled, side vaulting herself onto the bed again and skidding across the silken covers.

Sam had open her closet whilst snickering at the younger girls antics, then ignoring the giggles that came after it. It was more than likely she had bumped into Tucker and he had jabbed her in return. A glance over her shoulder confirmed her theory correct; thyey they were tickling each other.

Sam allowed herself a small, forlorn smile. Maybe if Danny had stayed then that would be him with Tucker, only playfully wrestling. She doubted the would have been tickling each other.

Sam shifted through her closet until her eyes fell upon the DRESS.

"GHOST!" Dani yelled, sitting bolt upright and staring around the room, her eyes wide and flashing to green as she quickly switched to her ghost form.

Sam ignored it; it was normally the box ghost and Dani could handle that on her own.

The dress was daring; a corseted top and uneven ripped skirt, the material falling to mid thigh in some places knee length in others, draped with chains. She'd olny worn it once; it squeezed her chest too tight, she could breathe but not comfortably. Sam held againt her body, watching herself in the mirror. She had no idea why she'd pulled it out; too racy for school. But it always draped nicely around her- green eyes were watching her from the window, a body curled into the frame. A body with white hair.

Sam whirled around and dropped the dress, running towards the window.

And the green eyes disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So, Daniel," Vlad smirked at Danny over his glass of wine, "How was school?"<p>

Danny smirked back. He was sure -the man owned half of Amity Park- that Vlad already knew, but it was still funny to see his mothers reactions, "I got detention,"

"Won't break tradition," Evelyn muttered across the table, rolling her grey eyes as she fought a grin. Monique had changed her name back to Evelyn. She had only changed it in the first place as a sign of grieving. Now she foun her name ironic.

"Enough," Maddie said calmly, glaring at her son and adopted daughter, "Danny, why were you in detention?"

"I punched Dash," Danny shrugged.

There was a silence bfore Vlad burst out laughing, clapping his approval.

"Don't encourage him!" Maddie snapped at her husband, feeling very much alone in the battle to discipline Danny. Vlad simply grinned in response, looked sheepish and muttered, "Sorry dear," before turning to Danny and saying, "You were very wrong to punch him Daniel. But good on you!"

Danny and Evelyn roared with laughter as Maddie let loose a sigh of exasperation, throwing her hands up, "I understand that he did bully you, Danny, but you have ghost powers; it's not fair to use them to your advantage,"

"I didn't!" Danny protested, grinning with the relaxed atmosphere at the table, "I just punched him before he punched me!"

"_Danny_,"

"Sorry Mom,"

Maddie's lips twitched in vain as she tried desperately not to laugh, "You'd better be,"

Her son's answering smile was dazzling, "I learned from the best. And she's sitting next to me,"

Evelyn pingedher fork, sending an uneaten mess at him. Danny's retaliaton was forceful. And missed by about a mile.

Vlad scolded them both through a smile, "Honestly you two! You'll set a bad example for the baby,"

Danny's fork hit the plate with a clatter. There was a silence as Evelyn and Danny stared at Maddie, "You're not-,"

Maddie blushed, joining hands with herhusband, "Well, last time we were at the hospital I was feeling sick, so Vlad had one of the doctors check me out," she shrugged, her violet eyes as bright as her beaming smile, "And you two have a sibling,"

Evelyn threw down her cutlery before she rushed around the table to give her second moher a hug, "Congratulations!"

Danny stood up slower, an aching in his heart that he tried to supress. He could still remember the last time his mother was pregnant and the result.

He forced himself to smile as hugged his mother, his eyes on Evelyn. The blonde had shortened her hairrecently; it was going to fall out soon, but she had hoped she would be able to at least keep some if she cut it short. Of course, only time would tell. And she had also reported finding her hair dusting her pillow when she woke up.

Were they planning to replace her already?

* * *

><p>Danny walked through (literally) the old door in his livingroom, his expression carefully blank.<p>

He needn't have bothered; Vlad was the only one in the room. He was sitting by the fireplace (why they had that in such an accident prone family he had no idea)

Vlad dropped his newspaper and raised an eyebrow as Danny sank into one of the overstuffed armchairs, "Are you alright, Daniel?"

"Honestly?" Danny sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm just so exhausted,"

Vlad's eyes snapped to attention. He was always pm he look out for Danny destablizing. He didn't have to worry about that, and neither did Evelyn, she having been born with Ectoplasm in her system and he gaining the powers through a shot to the face. Daniel had earned his through an entire blast to the body; he had more of a chance of his powers surpassing his body and making him full ghost. Hence Vlad needed to know the moment he felt sick, tired or started bleeding ectoplasm in human form. Or started to melt as well.

Neither had any idea that such an illness could affect a half ghost. At least, the illness that was hurting Evelyn. They'd had no idea that could hurt them. Thier ghost powers included a quick healing abilty, but somethings couldn't be healed...like a broken heart.

Danny closed his eyes against Vlad's worried stare, switching his fingers to his temples. His headache was only getting worse; he blamed it on the loss of ghost contact today. He'd only used his powers a few times; not nearly enough.

"I really..." Danny sighed, his forehead creasing as he sat up, "Either need one of Mom's painkillers or hit the ghost zone, cause I seriously feel like crap,"

Vlad chuckled darkly, the problem now realised, "That bad, huh?"

"I finally know why YOU obsessed over Mom for so long," Danny snorted, giving Vlad a half hearted grin before standing up entirely, standing up at the same time as the other man.

"Watch your mouth, you," Vlad threatened, giving Danny a one armed hug beore heading to the kitchen to see his wife, "I would recommend Ember. She'll help you with your new ghost wail. Or it's refinements anyway,"

Danny smile before heading in the direction of the ghost portal.

Things that affect ghosts -such as a small infatuation with someone- no matter how insignificant they may seem at the time can leave huge ramifications in later life.

And Danny, nor Monique, was any exception to this rule.

* * *

><p>Monique is not a Mary Sue. This is very Danny and Sam orientated.<p>

Thank you very much to BetterLeftUnspoken for thier advice and inspiration for a chapter that should be very soon, (you'rre my hero :)) and also I'm recommending thier stories. They're very funny. And whoever wrote "Before I Die"I would like to thank you inspiring me for Vlad's worry.

Anywhoo, chapter 7 will be the angsty one, with BetterLeftUnspoken's Advice at the end.

I sense a make out in a few chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**After the sort of Angsty last chapters I thought we could do with a bit of fluff. :) still pretty angsty though.**

**But I had an epic week ;)**

**I also say "HI!" with crazy waves to anyone new, and I promise I will eventually reply to reviews I just need a bit of a kick up the backside!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Somewhere Only We Know (By KeaneGlee Version, which ever you prefer)/Question (By Old 97's)

He spun across the clouds like a child, however shooting angry and deadly blasts up at the stars he admired, grinning all the while. He glanced over his shoulder to see both Sam and Tucker staring up in awe at the patterns and fireworks he had created. The green flashes fizzed and flashed as they danced across the sky, even Valerie stopping on her board to stare wide eyed at the light-show he created.

A farewell.

"That was beautiful, Danny," Sam whispered as he softly landed on the ground, the light wind ruffling his white hair in the moon light as it illuminated their pale young faces.

Danny's face was upturned as he watched the clouds swirl in the after affects. His pale lips turned up at the corners as they thickened and grew darker, slowly but surely obscuring the moon, "Guess so,"

He looked so young in the moonlight, so sad and missing. But slightly happy.

"You think your Dad's up there?" Sam asked. Danny had been raised in a religious faith, even though his parents were avid ghost hunters. The abnormality of it always confused Sam; why pray for your loved ones to be safe then nearly kill them in a battle?

Danny didn't answer, scuffling his shoes in the dirt before he started to walk down the park path, green eyes focused on the skittering pebbles. Tucker glanced at Sam, his darker green eyes sad. With a sigh he pushed her after Danny, who was rapidly disappearing into the darkening twilight. Sam glanced over her shoulder. Tucker looked like he wanted to go too, but...he'd never lost someone before. Sam had.

Her boots thudded against the ground, shadowing the gravelly dirt as the bright flash from telltale rings transformed Danny Phantom back into Danny Fenton. His sneakers were oddly silent against her boots, despite his awkward clumsiness. His shoulders hunched against the world as her stood straight. One hiding and the other proud. The same with Phantom in a way. They walked in silence for a while, the crunch of stones under shoes the only sound except for their breath, leaving a steaming cloud of white in front of their faces.

Without really thinking about it, their hands joined and swung between them, friends when they needed it most. Danny had been there when her grandfather had died. Apart from Jeremy, he was one of the strongest male figures in her life. Like her grandma, he encouraged her.

"I miss him," Danny said hollowly. Sam sniffed, rubbing at her face with her free hand, "I know," She glanced up, her purple eyes widening.

"Our tree," Sam whispered, before blushing as Danny turned luminous green eyes on her, amusement concealed in them, "I mean- remember when Valerie was chasing you and I shoved you into the bushes?"

"Our first fake-out-make-out," Danny sighed, smiling as he chuckled, his breaths in puffs the opposite of his jet black hair, "That was some time ago, huh?"

Sam felt fire creep up her face as she turned away, scuffling her shoes as they continued on in the darkness.

"I..." Danny trailed off before he rubbed the back of his head, looking a little scared. He swallowed, "Sam, you're my best friend -don't tell Tucker that- and, I've...I've liked you since the moment I met you. Not just in the friend way! I mean- oh jeez!" Danny sighed and sat down abruptly in the middle of the path, covering his face with his hands, "The last thing my Dad said to me was..." he swallowed again, getting into one knee. Sam's eyes widened almost comically, "He told me...I should always let my heart tell the truth. I didn't need to tell it at any other time, so long as I didn't lie about matters of the heart. I was only to lie if it was to protect," the promise ring was suddenly in his hands.

"Sam?" he was so nervous, but the tiny beginnings of a smile were quirking the corners of his mouth, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would say, "Only you if you get down on one knee," but that's kinda a moot point," Sam smiled, a glitter in her purple eyes, "I'd love to,"

If you asked her what his facial expression was after she wouldn't have been able to tell you, because Danny was kissing her with everything in him and she was kissing back with everything she had.

* * *

><p>They walked through the park, smiling and holding hands. Not musch else was exchanged than whispered sweet-nothings and small kisses. They knew almost everything about each other. In thier small bubble of peace and togetherness it seemed nothing could infiltrate it.<p>

Nohing, but a scream.

The hero's head snapped up, his eyes raking the park for the source.

A fire.

The couple ran towards the increasing crowd, a sobbing woman screaming for her children. Sam was left in the middle of the crowd, with a stern, "Stay here!" before Danny was racing forward.

* * *

><p>Danny was kneeling next to the woman on the groun, his eyes serious as he asked as quickly and calmly as he could for her to shut up. She blinked at him, surprised.<p>

"What window is your room?"he asksed, shaking her a little when she didn't reply. A scream answered his question from a third floor window, "Never mind,"

He sittered nervously towards the house, planning every route in his head when he gently placed his hand on the drain pipe. He gave it a tough yank, deeming it secure when it barely rattled. It was when he started to climb it people were screaming. He ignored them but to yell back, "If I don't go emergency services will be too late!" and they shut up.

He hauled himselfover the smoking frame and threw himself inside, guessing he was in the right room, judging by the screams from inside.

"Danny!"

The boy in question looked up, blue eyes meeting scared teal ones. Star was curled up with two small children, watching Danny with wide eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving you," he replied as though it was an absoulutely normal thing to do, "But I need your help,"

Star shook her blonde head, "I can't leave Jamie and Sarah,"

"You won't," Danny reassured her, shaking his head and calming her with a hand, "But is there anyone else here?"

"No,"

"Good. Right..." he explained as well as he could in the situation to Star what was about to happen. Within five seconds she was with him at the window and holding one of the edges of the drapes. She helped Jamie into position and then he slid down the makeshift slide, being caught by the crying woman. Sarah followed.

"Go," Danny urged the blonde cheerleader, "I'll climb down the drainpipe,"

Star smiled, her face blackened with soot but still very pretty, "Thank you Danny," she grabbed him in a hug, before letting him go and sliding down the chute.

Danny sighed, and hauled himself into the windowsill. Then something, or someone, rather, dragged him back in.

* * *

><p>Sam saw Danny give her a tired grin as he hauled himself back onto the windowsill, eyeing the drainpipe carefully. Then, with a rather loud yelp, he was dragged forcefully backwards.<p>

"Ghost!" someone shrieked, as the unmistakeable scream of pain came from the window in which Danny fell. Sam's heart clenched.

A word she could only presume was French sounded from the air above her head. Her neck cracked as he whipped it back to see a red and white blur fly straight into the flames. Ghost, but friend or foe, it was unsure.

Never the less, Sam was forced to wait with baited breath as Maddie and Vlad suddenly appeared, Vlad biting his lip anxiously and Maddie covering her mouth with one hand, tear tracks streaming silently down her face.

It was within seconds the ghost suddenly appeared. It was like the ghost was part of the fire the way she walked out. A slow step over the pavement showed her reluctance as people held up ghost rays. But leaning heavily upon her was a certain black haired teen, eyes closed and clothes...dark and smoke stained, in some places burned away and revealing either blackened or burned flesh.

The girl's red eyes flashed over the people surrounding her before her hair slowly died from roaring red and orange flames to shiny ruby locks, floating in harmless curls down her back. The red headed girl slowly put Danny gently on the ground, before moving back with her hands raised even as the guns clicked. Then she disappeared.

There was a crackling pause in which Danny lay on the ground before a girl pushed her way through the crowd. She was almost preppy looking, her locks of thick hair held back by a dark blue band the same colour as her knee length pleated skirt, her grey eyes wide. A cream shirt tucked into the belt secured skirt before leading onto knee high socks and clipped blue high heeled shoes.

"Papa!" she yelled before battering away a policeman on her way to Danny. Vlad quickly followed, tugging Maddie's arm who's hand grabbed Sam's.

Monique was the type of girl Sam generally fought with. But she was the one who was arguing with the paramedic for Sam to come with them.

"He's my step-brother!" she snapped, "And he's going to freak! We don't know each other that well!"

The paramedic's eyes narrowed as Sam came closer, "How are you his step-sister if you don't know him that well?"

"I have been at boarding school in France," Monique said coldly, her eyes slowly turning blacker, "I am Vlad Masters daughter, and I suggest you let Sam Mason ride with us before I make that call that will end your entire career prospect,"

There was a pause before Sam was invited in.

* * *

><p>The two girls sat in an awkward silence as they glared at each other in the ambulance.<p>

"Why'd you use your name?" Sam asked coldly, as the paramedic radioed ahead, Maddie and Vlad following behind them.

Monique shrugged, picking at a loose thread, "I hate pulling rank, but I'll instantly do it when someone's hurt," her eyes flashed to Sam's, a frown evident on the other girls face, "I dislike Danny, but there are only three halfa's in the world, not including Danielle. We're a hard breed to create," but with the gentleness that her hand brushed over Danny's to check his pulse suggested otherwise. The other paramedic -the one that wasn't keen on either of the girls was driving- glanced over it as she continued to treat Danny's arms and legs as best she could, caught the action, but didn't say a word.

Sam didn't care if she was doing it out of love, or just wanting her own speices to survive; she was looking after him.

A machine suddenly started beeping, and Monique sent a look towards the paramedic who looked at a now gasping Danny. His eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide.

Monique said one word that Sam would always know meant something bad.

"Merde."

* * *

><p><strong>I sense yet another make out in the next chapter! Oh! Halloween Costume ideas! I need outfits for;<strong>

**Danny (just not Danny Phantom)**

**Sam (nothing seriously gothic)**

**Tucker**

**Dani (Not Dani Phantom)**

**Dash**

**Star (Not a cheerleader)**

**Paulina (Can be slutty, just not cheerleader/vampire)**

**Kwan**

**Monique**

**GO MENTAL IN COSTUMES! I did; I was Dr. Frank N Furter;) What did you go as?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'M ALIVE!**

**Reviews;**

**RainingSkittles-(epic name) that outfit shall be used at some point.**

**DannyxSamLover- I will!**

**Codiak- In my defense...I blame the iPod! The iPod blames the writer :P**

**BetterLeftUnspoken-this is dedicated to you because of your amazing review in which requested more badass Danny. You made me smile a lot ;)**

**Okay, quick word of warning; this chapter is very patchy. If you get confused message me and i'll explain.**

**Also, if you are homophobic, then please stop reading. I will have some Gay characters in this, and i will not accept homophobic reviews. I'm a fuill supporter of gay rights, and that will become clear in the next chapters.**

**And remember- a person cannopt be a portkey, for if they were to touch themselves (looks at Ron)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me (From The Rocky Horror Picture ShowThe Rocky Horror Glee Show)**

When Danny walked down stairs Evelyn simply said, "Danny, your gay is showing,"

His response; "On behalf of Ethan and Declan, that was homophobic,"

"They used it,"

"They were allowed to,"

"Whatever, Beano boy,"

* * *

><p>It was peaceful out by the trees. No one stared, no one hounded him. And thank God, there was no paparazzi.<p>

"HI DAN-!"

Danny, for lack of a better phrase, nearly became full ghost as he clutched his heart and spun around, seeing his adoptive sister hanging upside down in the tree. And eating a pear. She held one out amicably to him, "Want one?"

The look Danny gave her seemed answer enough. She smirked, "Come now, Daniel, it's not my fault you got a fright,"

"You sound like Vlad, you know that?" Danny muttered as he sat at the base of the tree, his back not-so-accidentally thumping the trunk. Evelyn hit the ground with a whump! noise.

"I hate you,"

"Impossible,"

Evelyn grinned as she hauled herself into a sitting position, her clothes rumpled and disarrayed. Clothes that were -almost, more girly and like Danielle's- just like his suit at the age of fourteen. A thick, chunky white belt and hipster skinny jeans, the t-shirt riding up slightly and revealing almost albino skin. White Go-go boots travlled up her long legs, skin tight.

But Danny didn't wonder if his shoes were that tight looking, instead glaring at the white symbol on her chest, "That's so not funny,"

Evelyn grinned wickedly at her brother, trying to remove the tiny twigs from her hair.

"So I'm guessing thats, Paulina," Evelyn nodded towards the girl in the short blue ruffle skirt and pink tube top. She raised an almost white eyebrow, smirking, "Really, Danny?"

"I was fourteen!" Danny defended himself, "And she was hot..." he trailed off as Eveyln glared at him, "Sorry,"

"Liar," she snorted, before standing up, "Right," she sighed, picking even more bits of twig out of her hair, "I'm off to shower. See you when I get back,"

"You're going?" Danny asked, confused.

"I've seen the girls," she shrugged, brushing herself down and starting to wander into the trees again.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!" Danny yelled.

"Not my problem!" she mimicked his words from earlier.

Danny's eyes narrowed, she was going to pay.

* * *

><p>The conversation above can all be simplified by one thing; the reason. And the reason here is 'a cat fight waiting to happen'. For those of you guessing Valerie and Sam, you would be wrong.<p>

It was in fact Paulina and Sam. Sam, for once, didn't start it, at least she didn't think she did.

Sam was walking along the corridor, thinking about Danny, Dani, and Tucker. Dani would soon be sitting her C.A.T; maybe that was the reason that Danny was back. But he'd seemed so surprised to see her yesterday, so that couldn't be it. What was worse was that he completely ignored her. She winced as she realized why. Well, maybe she deserved that.

One minute she had been lost in her thoughts and the next she was slammed against the locker doors, a certain Hispanic glaring at her.

"What do you want?" Sam glared back, shoving the girls hands off of her leather jacket. The contrast between the two girls was immediate to those who looked.

Paulina was wearing a loose, ruffle skirt and a tube top that showed a flat strip of stomach. Sam, was wearing skinny black jeans with purple bats on the back pockets and her ass kicker boots. A picture of a hand holding a grenade, or the cover of GreenDay's album 'American Idiot' was printed across her t-shirt. One pastel and the other dark...and some other impolite things.

Paulina smirked, her claws digging into Sam's arm, "I think you know. I want your friend 'Daniel',"

"Danny!" Sam snapped before she resisted the urge to cover her mouth, realizing that he had in fact called himself 'Daniel' yesterday. The fruitloop was probably screwing him up.

Paulina's eyes narrowed, "Listen to me, Mason. I don't care how rich you are, I want Daniel, and he will be mine,"

She squeezed her claws into Sam's arm on last time before flipping her hair over her shoulder and stalking off.

"Well she's a bitch," Valerie remarked, coming to stand by Sam, "I'm surprised you didn't jump on her,"

"I like this t-shirt," Sam muttered darkly, slamming her locker shut, ignoring Dani's laughter.

She grinned at Danny's cousin. Dani gave a slight grin back before she turned to watch Paulina again And strangely enough, she looked the same as Danny did when he was fourteen, lusting after Paulina...

Dani turned, almost disinterested and started to put her stuff in the locker, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Sam looked from her to what she was perviously staring at, and saw Paulina had glanced over her shoulder as if to see what was staring at her. When she glanced at Dani she hurriedly looked away, a bloom on her own coffee coloured skin.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>There was one word a lot of people used to describe her, and it wasn't bitch, beautiful, queen or Hispanic. It was Poison.<p>

She knew it herself; her popularity spread through the school like a virus, and it had been that way since pre-school. It was the natural order of things; the hottest and the richest survived and the dullest and poorest didn't.

But...some could move up. Like that idiot Mason -if she would only wise up and stop acting like such a dork- or...the new Danny Fenton. It was amazing to think that a complete and utter dork like Fenton who got in trouble everyday for simply being a dork was now...hot!

_Speak of the handsome devil and he shall appear_, Paulina thought smugly as she saw him leaning against his locker as she swung her hips the entire way down the corridor, getting her usual reaction. Wolf whistles, catcalls, and that same dead emptiness inside about it.

Sure, she loved the attention, but she just felt like it was the wrong...attention. She only ever suddenly felt that spark of life when a pair of certain blue eyes were watching her.

But maybe, if Fenton saw, maybe if he noticed- he didn't look up? What the hell?

Paulina frowned, fixing her smile, readjusting her position and going for the hail-mary pass.

"Hey, Fenton," she winked, hand on hip as the boy lazily trailed his eyes from her high heeled baby blue shoes to her baby blue eyes, a smirk forming all the while.

He himself was dressed to impress in beautifully tight skinny black jeans and a stripy red and black t-shirt, topped off with that same leather jacket. And still the beat up old baseball shoes. The dark black thick eyeliner ringed around his eyes, standing out against his pale skin, coupled with his sly smile was enough to make any girls knees go weak, but she didn't miss the sarcasm as he answered, "Hey, Sanchez,"

Determined not to be put out, Paulina didn't let her smile falter, but watched as his cobalt blue eyes fell back to her legs again before she carefully walked out.

"And it's Masters, now," she turned to see him watching her with a knowing smirk. She smirked back.

Mission; successful.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after Paulina was out of sight the monster kicked in. Danny gasped as his lungs constricted, fighting the black spots in his vision as his entire chest ached; a pain that spread from the area that pumped blood around his body. Resisting the urge to collapse, he rested his head on the arm on the locker, using his phone as a pretense.<p>

"Danny?"

The boy in question looked up, to find blue eyes meeting teal, "_Star?_"

She smiled, soft thin lips curling in a smile. She no longer looked like a blonde Paulina clone; wearing a bright orange skinny flairs, a blue t-shirt on top, and her blonde hair curled and falling about her shoulders in fat ringlets. She was still tall, but like most people, smaller than Daniel himself. The monster was surprised, backing off for a moment.

"Hi," she said nervously, her eyes raking over his unmarked face, "You look...wow,"

"Yeah," Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously, fingers pulling at the shorter strands of his black hair, "How are Jamie and Sarah?"

Star smiled, her whole face lighting up, "Really good. Sarah's still got her picture that you let me take..."

Danny smiled in return, "My biggest fan,"

Star laughed, and it was the sound of bells in the corridor, "Honestly though, Danny, I am a little mad at you,"

The boy blinked, "Wha...?"

She punched him in the chest, "You didn't tell me you got hot!"

Danny stumbled back a few steps, wheezing as he laughed on empty lungs. The burning pain was worth it though, especially since Star seemed genuine in her cause, "What..." he choked, "A weird *gasp* thing to be mad about!"

"I'm justified!" she defended herself. There was a pause, until Star suddenly threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight as the smell of the seaside washed over him- sun, salt and wind, "I'm glad you're alright. And back," He hugged her back just as tightly, a smile spreading across his face. It would be a lie to say he was alright, or even thankful to be back, "Glad to see you again, too," Her arms were a safe haven for him; it lay dominant, but squeezed knowingly around his heart when he felt violet eyes on his back.

"Yeah," he coughed and pulled back, deliberately not looking over Star's head.

She still noticed, her eyes turning darker, her face growing somber, "It's still there?"

Danny looked down, hating his soul, "Worse now that I'm back,"

Her hand rested on his shoulder, a purely friend touch, but...That thing, didn't know it. He tried to hide it, but the hissing intake of breath informed her.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Star suggested, swiftly removing her hand with a very quick movement.

There was a pause in which Danny stared at his shoes, before saying in a very quiet voice, "It's not that simple," The sentence rang with finality, and Star said nothing more, biting her tongue.

The sharp ring of the bell slice through the air, abruptly ending the conversation.

"You need cheering up," Star said firmly.

Danny raised an eyebrow, raking a hand through black and white hair, "And what do you suggest?"

The students in the hallway slowly trickled into their classes, Star slowly leaving Danny as well. "You're taking me out for coffee tonight," Star called over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor, "And it's not a date,"

"You should be so lucky!" Danny called with a laugh after her.

He felt the coil around his heart squeeze, and he gasped in pain. Shit. His eyes flickered to in front and he cursed inwardly, wishing he could claw at his chest if it would lessen the pain. He slid down the lockers, wincing as his vision was clouded with black spots yet again, all the while fight. He couldn't just let-

"Danny? Danny!"

His eyes snapped open to meet dark green ones as he wheezed, "It's Daniel, actually,"

The techno geek frowned, "I don't care what the hell you call yourself. I care about what's happening to you,"

"Nothing!" Danny gasped out through gritted teeth, clutching his heart with one hand, "Seriously, Tuck-,"

"Bullshit," the word was short, sharp and so weird coming out of his old best friends mouth. Tucker never swore- a bit like Vlad.

Danny was momentarily distracted, "You swore..."

Tucker stared at his friend like he gone round the twist, "Wow. Either Vlad's had a very big influence on you or the amount of pain you're in is making you go loopy,"

Danny snorted, taking gasping breaths, "Bit of both probably,"

He lurched to his feet, struggling as he walked down the hallway, Tixker supporting him despite Danny being taller. They barely made it to the bathroom before Danny cried out in agony, a white beam flying from his chest into one of the mirrors, cracking it beyond repair. Tucker's glasses reflected it, and he stared from Danny who was now biting his lip as he slid down the wall to the cracked reflection revealing his pale face and wide eyes.

Tucker only had one question, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Well, perhaps it was more of a shriek, but you understand the idea.

* * *

><p>x-O-x Sam could feel her heart pitifully pattering in pain. First Paulina...now Star.<p>

Now, you must understand Sam was one for jealously. But she normally couldn't do something about it. Now...well, if Danny was fighting fire with...well ice, she was going to do the same.

And that why she was wearing the DRESS, her hair falling down her back and curling, fishnet tights stretched across her legs and ankle bracelets jangling. She felt her nerves build as she walked through the halls, someone walking into a locker when they kept staring.

Then- IT happened. A low wolf whistle pierced the air coming from just behind her. She turned to see the lips from hence it came curled up into a smirk, paler than hers but twice as gorgeous. His cobalt eyes were wide and dark, watching her intently as the pupils dilated, his words smoother than chocolate and husky, "Nice dress, Samantha,"

If he said her name like that all the time she wouldn't get mad.

Although inside she was desperate to do a Paulina -squeal like a school girl- Sam simply shrugged and kept walking, throwing a casual, "Not bad yourself, Daniel," over her shoulder.

She didn't miss the narrowed glare from Paulina.

Two could play at that game

* * *

><p>The lips were like fire as the trailed down her neck, his jacket somewhere in the closet but neither of them caring as the fought for the dominance in the kiss. Removing her lips she slammed him against the the wall, his eyes darkening before she pulled him, hands tugging through his back hair.<p>

It was like he was a whole other person the way he was kissing her, tongue, teeth and lips, biting her skin and making her cry out, hands swiftly moving across her body and silencing her moans all at once. Her own nails dragged against his sweater, pulling a breathy moan from him, his hands tightening before his lips were hard against hers again, tongue silently begging for entrance as it swept across her bottom lip. She gave it.

If you asked her about this moment later...she would admit she hadn't been able to remember her own name.

Until the moment Danny suddenly pulled away.

His eyes were wide, bottom lip trapped in-between his teeth as he stared at her, looking horrified. "I'm..." he took a deep breath, his whole frame shaking as he walked away, "I shouldn't be doing this!" he shook his head, dragging a hand through his dark hair before his eyes met hers again.

He swallowed hard, stumbling as he walked away, "I'm so sorry, Sammy,"

Then he fled.

* * *

><p>He hadn't called her Sammy since he was seven years old.<p>

God save him.

* * *

><p><strong>ANI made Danny look like Dennis the Menace! American's won't understand, but when i was little The Beano was my life!**

**Wow...I have a very sad life. Not much has changed then!**

** I need some help with an upcoming chapter, so the person that can help me out with a bit of angst let me know! We might see some new badass Team Phantom in the next chapter! **

**MAJOR- Do you want the next chapter to be present or past?**

**And costume idea's! As always :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter's gonna be so much better!**

**Reviews:**

**Rie Fan- Good guess but not right! Thank you very much for your encouragement too!**

**Codiak- It is, isn't it? More in the next chapter. And I have been such a huge fan of your stories since i read the one about Easter and Danny (still slays me). Only just realised who you were today XD!**

**DannySamLover20- I will!**

**foreverphantom014- (epic name) Danny what are you doing there? Get back here so i can torture you! Your review made me laugh! Please forgive me for taking forever to update? I'll give you cookies?**

**RainingSkittles- Thank you! I still freaking love your name. Every time i see it I'm like, "SKITTLES!" and everyone gives me weird looks :P**

**blackhearts33- Every second chapter is a flash back. The fire was before he left. Thank you for your encouragement! I think you follow my Merlin story, don't you?**

**Samantha Nightingale- (Clever name dudette) Cheer's for the costume idea's! I love the Danni one! And Paulina- exactly what she would dress as!**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! You keep me writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Wake Me Up When September Ends (by Green Day)<strong>

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

His skin was covered in bandages, even one striped across his right eye. The doctors said he'd be lucky if he ever regained use of it. Sam knew better. Danny had almost had his foot ripped off by Skulker. The next morning it was swollen and bruised, heavily scabbed but that was it. But it couldn't dismiss the huge guilt she felt as she sat beside him.

His chest slowly rose and fell, eyes closed peacefully as his blood sang with the pain medication. He couldn't hear anything, and was just in a very deep sleep, the doctors had explained. Sam had no idea why Danny was at Vlad's home and in his infirmary, when there were clearly those who knew his secret at the hospital. But such things were not of her concern. Her best friend however, lying in a cot with horrific burns-that was definitely her concern.

His black hair had been cut shorter, the burnt edges removed. On the whole it look strange, but would probably grow back.

The room was quiet but for the slower, steady beep of the heart monitor.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Sam twirled the ring around her finger as she spoke, "Honestly, Danny. I don't know what the hell I'm doing,"

She sighed, looping his fingers gently through his unresponsive ones, "I liked you for so long I...I didn't care at first when you became this superhero. I wouldn't care if you were a human boy," There was a pause for a moment, before she continued, "When you got hurt it was bad enough. But I didn't know what I'd be loosing. I didn't even know what it felt like to be properly kissed by you," she scoffed, "What a lame thing to say," she paused again.

Her hand sought his warm limp one, covered in the little remainders of scars. And some were from fighting, some due to Danny's inability to walk a clear path without finding something to fall over, "I keep wondering if we stay together 'Will my life will be like this?'- waiting for you to come home all the time. I can't sit all the time while you're in another country, fighting bad guys and I can't get to you. I don't want to see in a letter or on the news that you're dead," even the mere thought had her heart clenched with a cold fist. It wasn't love she felt for Danny-not yet. It was the strength of a friendship that ran deep over the years.

She dropped his hand, preparing herself for what she knew was to come, "I...I don't want to be a coward, and leave the ring on your dresser for you to find. But I know if I did that I never forgive myself," "I want to do this Danny, but you'll always but your life in danger-,"

"Then leave," Sam whirled around to see Monique glaring at her. The girl looked furious; pale skin flushed and her eyes bleeding red veins across the grey irises, "If you don't want to handle our life then break his heart and see the consequences," she sneered at Sam, who recoiled slightly from the harsh glare.

Remembering herself, Sam fought back with a, "You can't tell me to leave him! He's my best friend!"

"And what were you planning to do?" Monique snapped, leaning against the doorway, her red covered arms folded. Her eyes were slowly smoking into red, as she snarled, "Tell me, Sam, because if you don't think of a solution then you'll be stuck breaking his heart,"

There was an echoing silence, the only disruption the small _beep...beep...beep. _

* * *

><p>The cup was burning under her hands. Twice as hot as her skin, but four times as hot as Danny's or Monique's. The girl was watching Sam with flat grey eyes, her thin lips pressed together in a tight line. She leaned against the fridge, her arms crossed as Sam leaned against one of the wall counters.<p>

"I don't know what to do," Sam whispered. She couldn't ask anyone else for advice; no one else understood like Monique did.

The girls grey eyes flickered slightly with an unseen emotion, "About Danny or the other thing?"

Sam sighed, resting her forehead on her arms. They muffled the small, "Both," that was replied.

Monique looked out at the window, her grey eyes almost as dark as the clouds. The swirled wickedly, like the thoughts in Sam's head. It was just starting to bug her a little.

"Will you stop that!" she snapped, and Monique jumped before blushing a little, the clouds beginning to thin out as they quickly fled. Monique looked at her feet, "Sorry," she grinned a little, "But you caused the path to-,"

"Shut up!" Sam cut her off quickly, raising her head just enought to give him a reproachful glare, "That's so not funny,"

"Only cause it's true," Monique shrugged, shoving herself off the counter top. She sat down next to Sam, the bracelets on her arm's jingling, "So what you gonna do? Tell him?"

Sam paused, violet eyes locked on the blue class ring.

"Sam?"

It wasn't Monique who spoke. Turning her head, she saw a pale body standing behind her and leaning against the door frame, his eye exhausted and body sagging as he leaned against the wood. But they were filled with a smile, the blue lighting up as she stood, trying so hard not to just run over and hug him so tightly because he was awake and-.

She knew her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I will be skipping some time in the next flash back chapter because i really want to have a whole dramatic, CONFRONTATION scene between Danny and Sam.**

**I'm thinking of changing the summery (the bit that describes the story) for every chapter. Yes? No?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is supposed to be a sad chapter but I couldn't stop laughing at my class singing and dancing along to All I Want For Christmas Is You. Very funny. Correction. My teacher starting dancing. Now cannot listen to the song for the memories. All this chapter takes place AFTER (I stress this) the kiss in the closet. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure it was one of my best! I'm looking forward to the christmas themed chapters. Hope you have a happy new year! I don't mean to sound like a fangirl but i'm a seriously huge fan of Watashi wa yueri desu and Ohasioshu no kuraddo. I'm really chuffed that you read this :)**

**Anonymous- Yay! My first troll. Shame you didn't leave your name. Then EVERYONE could have thanked you for wasting our time! Means so much to us!**

**foreverphantom014- YOU GOT RECONISED AGAIN! Lol, thank you for your review. And Danny you swear a lot :O. Hope you had a nice christmas! Have a happy new year!**

**blackhearts33- THE SUSPENSE! You'll find out soon enough! Merry Christmas to you to! And a Happy New Year**

**DannySamLover20- I will! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year**

**DannyXSam4Ever- Thank you! I will have a new chapter out hopefully soon. I'm gonna use this peice for a oneshot about Danny at his new school, but it cam be edited for this! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Emotionless (By Good Charlotte)<strong>

"So..." Tucker sipped on the strawberry milkshake in his hand, "Do you wanna explain the beam of light?"

Danny grimaced, both at the question and Tucker's...choice of dipping his fries into his drink, stirring his own cappuccino lazily, the foam coating the stirrer. He raised the thin cup to his lips, taking a mouthful before swallowing.

Tucker stared, "How you managed to do that without wincing, I'll never know!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Ice powers,"

"Oh," Tucker blushed as Star snickered, sipping on her own chocolate milkshake. "Why is she here actually?" Tucker asked, staring at the blonde in a quizzical fashion.

Danny smiled, remembering the days before when Tucker would be drooling at the chance to even speak to the blonde cheerleader, now able to sit next to the blonde without a single leer. His smile was replaced by a scowl as he draped himself across the red leather couch, "Because unlike some she kept in touch,"

Tucker's dark cheeks flushed as he looked down, "I sent letters,"

"Correction," Danny muttered, now staring flatly at his red shoes, "You sent a birthday card once a year," Tucker didn't speak as Star tapped her feet on the plastic floor in the awkward silence that followed.

"It wasn't really my choice you know," Tucker said dully, sounding like a sulky child, "My Mom and Dad weren't-,"

"Happy about you remaining in touch?" Danny raised an eyebrow with the hint of a smirk curling his pale lips, "I know. I just wanted to see if it was true," Ignoring Tucker's shocked face, Danny stretched like a cat, arching his back in a way that made every girl ogling quietly, drop or stare openly as he showed his flexibility to the world, "It doesn't matter," he turned bored blue eyes on his friends, Star sitting a little straighter as the two waited for Danny to speak. When he did, it was a tired, "So, what you wanna know?"

Tucker and Star both asked the same first, "Why are you ignoring Sam?"

Danny suddenly flushed red, his normally alabaster skin now scarlet. Star's teal eyes instantly zeroed in on his guilty blue. Whoops.

"You still like her!" she accused him, but her eyes sparkled.

"Because the whistle didn't give anything away?" Danny muttered, rolling his eyes. He resisted the urge to fidget, a nervous habit that had remained with him since before he became Danny Phantom, "Next question,"

"But-,"

He felt the tell tale burn as he glared across the table at his friends, his eyes an acid green, "NEXT question,"

Tucker swallowed, whether from fear or a mouthful of milkshake (Danny wasn't sure), before asking, "Why are you so..." Tucker paused, screwing up his face and wondering how to phrase it.

Danny raised an amused eyebrow, making a guesture for the darker skinned boy to continue, "Say whatever you like Tucker: I don't quite honestly care as long as you get the point," Tucker paused, staring at his old friend with something in his eyes Danny couldn't decipher. But then Tucker bowed his head, and Danny forgot as he quietly asked, "Why are you so different?"

Okay. He had not been expecting that one.

Danny's shock must have shown, because both Star and Tucker were watching him very carefully, gauging his reaction. Danny shut down almost immediately, keeping the blank, couldn't-care-less attitude that he had been taught. But quite honestly, what was he supposed to tell them? That every time he saw her he wanted to-.

That it felt like his heart had been-,

"I have some business to take care of," Danny yawned, standing up abruptly and cutting off the line of his thought, "I'll see you guys at school?"

Before they could even reply, Danny turned away and walked out the door. Within seconds his alter ego took to the skies, hearing the distant screams that he was back.

* * *

><p>To see Danny Phantom was one thing. To see him in a graveyard would be another. But fortunately, none did.<p>

Because, you would have been incredibly surprised to see the tears on his face. Or the grave side at which he sat: Jack Fenton, left too soon. Loved his wife, Madelyn, and two children, Daniel and Jasmine.

You would be even more surprised to hear what he said;

_ I honestly wish I could hate you. You left us alone for the rest of our lives. Jazz and me. Vlad's a good Dad, but he's not you__._

_ I remember when I was little. You were my hero, despite all the fights you and Mom had at Christmas. And my birthday. We don't have that anymore; the annual christmas fight. _

_I hate that._

_ Sometimes it's like you never existed. Others Mom still cries. _

_She's remarried; she married Vlad last year. He's a really great guy, and I know that's what you would have wanted. Mom to be happy._

_ Jazz is at college. Vlad paid for her to go to any she wanted. She got loads of offers; Princeton, Yale, Columbia, Oxford, NAPIER, St. Andrews. The last two are all Scottish and the one before them is English. She went to Oxford, and's transferred to Yale now. She's coming to see us this weekend, so she might visit you. _

_Paulina likes me. I know because she and Sam are having a battle of the 'hottest' clothes. Paulina's were primary colored and Sam's were darker and gothic. But not...jeez I can't believe I'm describing this to a dead person! _

_I need help with this. I don't know what to do; I can't stand the sight of her at times and others I just want it to be the same. I miss her. I have this weird feeling sometimes, like I could kill her. And it scares me. I don't want to be like Dark. Other times it's like I want her, and her alone. I don't know if I should talk to Vlad or not; I don't know if it's something to do with my ghost powers. You should have seen the outfit she wore today, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I've never seen her wear something like that. _

_But...I guess the most important thing to say is...Hey, Dad._

* * *

><p>Sam smiled at Tucker as he sat in the seat two rows across, "Hey dude,"<p>

Tucker nodded back absentmindedly, hands tapping furiously on the desk. He kept glancing from the door to the window every few seconds. Sam simply watched him carefully.

Tucker rarely did something like that-plan out every escape route in his head. It was a nervous habit he had picked up from Danny. Which obviously meant he was worried about something. And not an impending ghost.

Sam watched him for just a few more seconds, before turning to watch the door to the classroom. Not for any particular reason, not she was waiting for SOMEONE to walk through it and tell her exactly WHAT that kiss in the closet had been-.

Her heart skipped a beat when he sauntered into English, walking past her. There was no smart remarks or bitter comments like yesterday; he was simply quiet, a frown marring his features as he pondered over something difficult. He barely glanced around as he made his way to his seat, still managing to dodge Paulina who was loitering and waiting to talk to him.

Danny ignored her and sank down into his seat, glancing out the windows every few seconds. He connected eyes with Tucker for a second, before he turned to look at the board so fast he would have gained whip lash had it been possible.

Danny glanced at Sam then looked away again, a light blush marring his features.

"DANIEL JAMES MASTERS!"

Danny looked up, then slouched back in his chair, looking expectant. The rest of the class simply looked amongst themselves, glancing from the relaxed Danny to the door, behind which a tapping noise was growing ever closer. Sam watched as he silently grinned at Star and held up three fingers slowly counting down.

"Three,

"Two,

One,"

The door slammed into the wall with a crack, a dent left in the wall as it shuddered away. Sam winced. To say the girl standing in the now empty frame was furious would be an understatement.

Danny simply grinned, swinging back in his chair with a, "Hey little sister," Monique made a sound somewhere between a shriek and a growl, her grip tightening so much on the doorframe you could almost hear it cracking. Sam had no doubt that she would be able to break it in half. Monique's cheek's were flushed red, sharp against her platinum blonde hair, her eyes a sparkling grey, bright with anger as she hissed, "Where are my clothes?"

"You're wearing them?"

With a definite shriek of rage, Monique leapt at the boy. There was a crack as his chair hit the ground, his head narrowly missing a hard knock from the hard floor, "VOUS CRETIN!"

"And there comes the french side," Mr Lancer looked at a loss of words. Well, let's take a look at the situation; a very random, very interesting girl had suddenly appeared in his class, and looking like she was about to throw one of his students through the window.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Paulina asked quizzically.

"I'm his sister!" Monique snapped, lifting her head to glare at the hispanic, "Seriously, how blonde are you?"

Danny burst out laughing, despite the chair digging into his back and Evelyn's legs squeezing his chest, "Evelyn you're such a dumb-ass,"

_Evelyn_? Sam decided to note the name change.

"Shut it, Danny," Monique- er, Evelyn scowled at her brother, "You know I hate yellow!"

Sam was very tempted to have a blonde moment and ask, "Why are you wearing it then?" but didn't want another mad person yelling at her. She already had an insane family and best friend.

Evelyn was wearing a bright, bright yellow dress, a bodice with a skirt to mid thigh, with white go-go boots, like she had walked right out of the sixties. Judging how it was DECEMBER, it seemed a rather odd choice of clothing. Unless you were a half ghost.

"You should have helped me, or this wouldn't have happened!" Danny laughed, still struggling to breathe but seeming to find the overall situation hilarious.

"Cretin!"

"Fruit-loop!"

"That's Vlad!"

"Totally,"

The near fight ended up with the two snickering.

"Excuae me?" Mr Lancer interrupted, looking exasperated, "Can I help you?"

Evelyn seemed to suddenly realize she had interrupted a class, and leapt to her feet, blushing, "Hello, Mr Lancer. My name is Evelyn Masters,"

The look on Mr Lancers face brightened from one of anger and confusion to understanding, "Ah yes! The part time dance instructor!"

Monique blushed bashfully, "That's me!"

"And yes you're a teacher, blah, blah, blah," Danny rolled his eyes, grabbing Evelyn's wrist so they were facing each other, "What do you want?"

Evelyn ignored him and turned back to Mr Lancer, "Can I borrow Danny for this period?" her eyes snapped to the board, a sly smirk curling at the corner of her mouth, "I can assure you Danny has read the text multiple times,"

Danny glared at his sister, looking much like a sulky child, "I hate you,"

Evelyn didn't even turn around, "You love me,"

"Hm,"

"Anyways," Evelyn's arm sneaked behind her as she spoke, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me borrowing Daniel to benefit anothers education?"

Mr Lancer didn't stand a chance. The pair were out of the classroom before you could say, "PHANTOM!"

* * *

><p>"Quite seriously," Star was yabbering away excitedly, acting like a blonde version of Paulina, "I did not know you could do that! You have to join-,"<p>

Danny tuned her out, smirking down at his red trainers. He glanced around the hall, seeing Evelyn chatting with...Sam? Danny frowned, leaning up to try and tune into their conversation, when he heard the word, **_"FAG-TON!"_**

Danny whirled aroudn to see the one and only Dash Baxter towering over a small girl. Danni was quaking as the older boy picked her up by the front of her blue jumper,

Danny didn't know how fast he moved, all he heard was, a put her down, Dash!" from Paulina then his hand was on blonde's wrist and slowly tightening. The hand snapped open, Danni hitting the ground with a thump. Danny didn't remove his gaze from Dash's as he asked, "Are you okay?" voice shaking with anger.

"Uh-huh," Danni nodded shakily, before scampering over to Sam and Monique.

Dash glared at Danny with cold blue eyes lip curled into a sneer, "Jeez, Fenton you're such a homo,"

Danny just smirked back, tightening his gripon the other boys wrist. Dash's winced as Danny slowly kept tightening the grip, still keeping himself mildly calm as he drawled, "Jeez, Dash you're such a homophobe,"

Dash swore as his knee buckled, bending down on one knee. Danny's grin got wider, "Thanks Dash. but you're really not my type,"

Dash cried out as Danny squeezed, his eyes a very dark blue as the grin slipped from his face and replaced with anger, automatically falling into a fighting stance. Even though Dash was in no position to fight back, Danny was aware of a surprised Kwan standing next to Star. He glared down at the scum on the floor.

"I told you," he hissed, his grip tightening on the blonde boys wrist, "I TOLD you to not touch her,"

Dash squeaked in pain, tears springing to his eyes as Danny sneered, "Did you know that the pain you are feeling is nothing compared to what a person commiting suicide by **_hanging _** themselves feels in their last moments. And that people do that to escape the pain? Pain of being called_ faggot_, and _queer_, that they're _sick_ and they're _going against god_?" Danny crouched so that he was looking Dash in the eye as he spoke, nearly enjoying the fear there, "When they have no choice in sexuality?" he stoood up agin, flinging Dash's wrsit to the floor as though it was burning him even to touch it, "When it's assholes like you that aer actually sick, and wrong?" Danny's eyes hardened again, a dark, dark blue, "I hear you insult anyone like that again Dash, and i swear you will regret it,"

He spat just in front of the bully, leaving him kneeling on the floor in submission before he turned to walk away. Dash scrambled to his feet, before snorting, "Yeah," obviously trying to restore his confidence and the others confidence in him, "Go run away like you always do and fetch your cousin,"

Danny's back tensed, his foot raised slightly off the ground. His head slowly turned the irises flashing green for a moment as he glared at Dash from the corner of his vision.

"What," he hissed, "Did you call me?"

Dash's smirk was pure evil as he calmly and wickedly repeated, "Run along, Fetch,"

Danny turned, and started to storm towards him, fist curling by his side. he could already see it; blood covering his knuckles, the boy on the floor-

It was a blonde flash that stopped him.

Danny glared down at his adoptive sister, ready to push her put of the way. The look in her eyes was a telltale sign however that he wouldn't get far, as were the words coming from her mouth, "Calm it!"

Danny glared back.

"You're eyes," Evelyn muttered in an lower undertone, and he bared his lips in a snarl, uncaring.

He glared at Dash again over Evelyn's head, "He called-,"

"I know," Evelyn cut across him, her eyes flashing red, "And I heard what he called Danielle too. Walk it off,"

* * *

><p>The two stared each other off before Danny turned first. The crowds parted like the sea for Israel as Danny calmly walked past. Then turned around, and said something that would never failed to let Evelyn know he was strong;<p>

"For your information, I'm equal-opportunity!

(Evelyn resisted the urge to laugh and yell; _Only when you drink tequila,_)

before he walked into Lancer's classroom, the blad and over weight man following.

Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief before whirling around and pushing the idiotic jock into a locker.

"You are such an Asshole!" she snarled, despite being smaller than Dash by about three inches, "Why the fuck would you call someone like Danny 'Fetch'!"

Dash blinked stupidly at the girl, "Huh?"

"For god sake it's you that encourages the 'dumb blonde' jokes!" Evelyn snapped, her grey eyes turning to black, "Fetch is another name for a ghostly apparition that appears before someone dies! Jack Fenton died, and the last person he saw was Danny!"

Dash blinked, his face hardening, "That was a long time ago! He can't think that he-,"

"Yeah, well I have cancer!" Evelyn interrupted him, her face as stony as her cold voice, "And I'm dying. So you Dash, are a fucking idiot. Try reading a magazine sometime you prat!" And she turned on her high heels and raced after Danny, clicking all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Did anyone else totally hear Danny saying, "Hey, little sister!" like Dan from Scrubs?**

**Also, inspite of what Danny said, the pairing will always be DannyxSam. no matter who he snogs...and how much Tequila he drinks.**

**Ethan- YOU RANG?**

**Me- Frick sake get out! You're not in it yet! Speaking of which, Codiak, can i get him back? He says he been trying to convince Joshy he was a cupcake...? DECLAN PUT THE AXE DOWN!**

**Also, I've been watching The Lion King- Codiak will know exactly what I'm planning...well, she'll have a good guess! AND! She has just published two new stories. Please check them out- girl is seriously got skillz!**

**Here is the link - http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7632077 / 1 / Cracking _ the _ Facade **

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7666313 / 1 / Memories _ Come _ to _ Haunt **

**Now you have no excuse.**

**Just a quick note; I'm thinking about writing a vampire!Danny story. Very DannyxSam orientated again, but updates will eb slow. Anyone for or against?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (sorry it's late) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews-**

**Coidak- You are welcome. Please ignore the PM i sent you, cause I can't actually tell you :P. But i do need to talk to you :).**

**foreverphantom014- He's an idiot right? Danny! You are not Dark! Sorry for taking forever to update.**

**blackhearts33- Wait till you meet Ethan.**

**1valleygirl4- i know what you mean. All the OC's will be written out (EVENTUALLY) And thank you!**

**Kpfan72491- You're a Kim Possible fan? I loved that show! Then we didn't get Disney anymore... Thank you for your review!**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR- I apologise for the fangirl squealing *coughs embarrassedly*. The fetch thing i borrowed from an idea that Danny was called Fetch in this story where he and Phantom were twins. So you may borrow it if you ever need it. SMACK DEM HOMOPHOBES WHERE IT HURTS!**

**To anyone who read's Hell- I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY MEANT TO UPDATE WITH REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS! i WILL SO DO IT NEXT TIME!**

**Thanks to abody who read!**

**This was originally called 'I Hate Everything About You,' then i changed at the last minute. Glitter in The Air will come back to haunt us, sometimes in a good or a bad way. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Glitter In The Air (by Pink)<p>

"Stop!"

The music paused yet again as Danny slumped to the floor, hands pressed against his stomach. He hated, hated, Monique right now. Well, maybe she wasn't that bad...but she was starting to push it.

The blonde as watching him in the centre of the room, her eyes on him. She was hardly even breaking a sweat, but then again, why would she? This was her life- she didn't have a degree for nothing. Her eyes were a relaxed grey, but her pale eyebrows were scrunched up, "Should we stop?"

"Please," he panted, swallowing hard. Monique answered with a soft noise, walking over to him and sitting down. He glanced at her briefly before looking away again. Monique...had more layers than she let on, if that made sense in anyway. She butted her head gently against his shoulder in a show of sympathy.

Danny bit back the laugh, "I know we're dancing to the music, but do you honestly have to act like a cat?" There was a silence, in which Monique grinned at him, slinking back, a growl building in his throat.

Danny took the warning, sliding away on his butt, glaring at his sister with wide eyes, "You wouldn't!"

Danny's yelp answered his own question.

* * *

><p>She nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw him. He was glaring at her through white hair, green eyes bleeding with the hint of red. She had only ever seen him so angry once, and that was when he found out what had happened to his father. A white scar streaked across his left eye, but it functioned just as well as the other, glaring at her with a strong dislike in them.<p>

"Danny, I-,"

He held up his hand in an act of silence, his eyes actually flashing red. The silence almost echo around the room the awkwardness only overuled by the hate and fear. He didn't speak, simply glared as though debating on whether to kill her.

Not that she wouldn't deserve it.

With a growl he pulled himself from the wall, pacing across to her window. She simply moved to her bed, pulling her feet up watching his eyes watch her as she settled.

"I guessing you spoke to Clockwork?" Sam whispered, watching him carefully. His eyes snapped shut and his back tensed before he briefly snapped, "That's none of your business!"

* * *

><p>He could feel his anger rising, the red glare of his eyes in the window. It made him flinch away, a deep laugh ringing in his ears. How long would it be till his eyes turned red and his tongue forked? Till he wanted to kill and maim innocent people? He'd wanted to kill them, rip them limb from limb and watch the blood spatter over the white. He'd wanted to see their terrified faces before they screamed for death when he crept inside their heads, finding their worst nightmare then showing them it. Wanted to make them scream in terror before they begged- "Danny?" He snapped out of it instantly. Jeez, emotions could be heightened by his ghost half, but they'd never been that bad before. He'd never wanted to try and kill someone. The thought alone made him shudder, a feeling of his oldself flying back.<p>

_"I can't be like him! I promised I wouldn't!"_

_"Then you won't. If you try,"_

_"What do I need to do..."_

"Danny?"

Jolted out of the memories, he whirled to see Sam staring at him, her hand resting on his shoulder . With that godamn concern in her eyes that he didn't want, even though he craved it more than he craves air to breathe, he just wants he, to protect her, to love her, to _KILL HER_-

He scrambled away, shaking his head. He swallowed his own fear when he saw the scared shimmer of hers.

Time for broke.

"I hate you,"

Her pale hand retracted, her eyes wide with shock. He could see the deepest purple around the pupil a deep dark swirl, littered, with dots of white almost. Spreading out from that it gradually progressed to a very pale violet. But now the dominant colour was the nearly white violet that hid in the black line around her iris. Her face was ashen white, even her normally pink (purple when she wore her make-up) lips were the same pale shade of white, as though someone had slit her throat and let the blood drain. Like Danny and just-

Danny steeled himself, riegning in his anger once again, now wanting to just wrap the girl in his arms and comfort her until the sun came up and her tears were gone. But it was still too fresh in his mind for him to just let it go.

"I hate you, because without you, everything would have been fine. My da-...Jack, would still be alive, my Mom wouldn't cry herself to sleep every night and Vlad..." he closed his eyes and turned away, facing the window as he began to melt into the night, "Vlad wouldn't feel like killing himself for what he did,"

* * *

><p>"You are an idiot,"<p>

Danny glared at Monique with his good eye, trying to sleep, "So you've said,"

The blonde glared back, tugging rather viciously on one of the bandages on his arm, snapping, "Glad I'm getting my point across!"

Danny rolled his eyes in response, rolling back onto his side. That was all he seemed to be doing nowadays- sleeping. The extent of his injuries had taken three operations, and they had affected his ghost core enough that it was trying to repair itself rather than him. And...the dumb little bracelet Vlad was making him wear wasn't exactly letting him change either.

"Aren't you glad i told her what I needed to?" Danny mumbled into his pillow, letting the soft scent of lilac wash over him. He then threw said pillow across the room and into the closet. Monique gave him a dirty look, "oiuld you leave the god damn pillow alone?"

"Can't do much else can I?"

Monique rolled her eyes, but he could see the beginnings of a smile in the corner of her mouth. She continued flicking through the channels on hthe TV, sitting next to him, "Can you feel your feet yet?"

"Nope," Danny glared down at the offending objects, "But Vlad said they'll be fine soon. I just shouldn't have gone to see her,"

"You shouldn't have gone to see her even if you were fine,"

"I know...I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye,"

"But you didn't say goodbye..."

"I did. but not in the way I originally wanted to,"

* * *

><p>Two months. A whole two freaking months off school. He was actually fine; the world however couldn't know that.<p>

There were no left over marks excpet for the ones remaining from the fire. His skin was still marred and scarred by the burns, the scar across his eye one of the least worst. It took a month to be able to wear anything on his skin. Now he could at least wear hgeavier things over the bandages.

Retraining sucked- Vlad was teaching him new tricks everyday, and Monique was making him do two hours a day dancing with her. They had got the Cats dance down- it was new routines she was working on for her singing group, the Twitters or something.

He just didn't realise that the first time he would meet them would be when he was still on bed rest.

* * *

><p>The creak sounded just outside his door. Danny shot up, hair a mess to meet the eyes of a blonde head staring at him in surprise.<p>

"Hello," said the green eyed boy, his eyes still very wide but a friendly grin on his face, "You must be Danny?"

"Yeah," Danny raised an eyebrow, "And you must be the floating head,"

The boy laughed, opening the door to reveal hge did actually have a body. Long legs, and sweet sandy blonde hair, kind sparkly green eyes and a wide smile,"I'm Ethan, actually,"

"Danny," Danny grinned back, then flushed, "Sorry, Captain Obvious moment,"

"We all have them," Ethan was still standing at the door.

"You can come in. Unless you were planning for Monique to catch you,"

The boy hurried in quickly, "That girl is scary when she's mad,"

"Don't remind me,"

"Good fashion sense though," Ethan grinned, slipping onto the bed without a blink, "So, you'll be joining our school soon?"

Danny blushed, looking out of the window. He felt suddenly embarrassed at the closeness of this new boy, "I think so,"

Ethan streatched like a cat, "So you'll be joining our singing group?"

"Er..." Danny blushed, looking at his fingers, "I don't know that i can sing,"

There was giggle, "You play guitar don't you?"

"Yeah but-,"

"And you can dance?"

"Yes, but-"

"You can join," Ethan said pleasantly, tapping Danny on the nose. The flamboyant boy paused, just watching Danny. Danny stared nack, watching as Ethan tilted his head to the side, simply watching Danny's eyes as he watched his. Danny could see the swirls of white and grey blow gently past, flicks of emerald peppered over the iris.

"ETHAN!"

The shout made both boys jump, before Ethan grinned at Danny.

"You're adoreable," Ethan laughed, before pecking him on the check and standing up. He gave him a wink and threw a handful of sparkles into the air before dancing out the dor with a, "May the glitter be with you,"

They floated around the room, caught by an imaginary wind, fluttering gently across the room to land on the floor.

For the first time in the long time, Danny, genuinely smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, now thats done I'm off to work on the next. Not updating until I get at least 8 reviews. Come on guys, you know you want to...We have half naked Danny? Oh, and i've decided there wqill be no TuckerxOC. And any O.C's will be .C and either die off or are written out. But, should we have a Tucker romance on the sidelines?**

**And OMG, had such an idea whilst listening to a song. So sad- I was crying :(. I just have to say, I got the idea for Ethan and...someone else, from my good friends who are in a relationship (yes they are both boys) and even though they don't read this, I'm still telling **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I know it looks a lot like I'm playing up on Danny's sexuality in this chapter, but it's a big thing for Sam and Tucker to swallow because he never told them and stuff. We're seing little hints of Danny and Sam in this chapter, as an apology for me taking so long :). I don't have homophobic Tucker in this, because you know what he's like...**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR -First order of business: I'm am a huge fan of yours. I love your Danny Phantom storys, and still laugh whenever I think about Danny as a vampire XD. At least he doesn't sparkle**

**Second order of business: I was thinking about friends when i wrote this, and that episode always makes me laugh.**

**Sarah Serena Rose -Thank you so much for that lovely review! You have no idea how much of a good mood that's put me in, even just someone saying that they think it's okay makes me smile. For ou to say it;s amazing makes me smile. And don't worry, Danny didn't abandon his family. **

**And AVPM is totally super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot right? I WANT HERMIONE GRANGER! and a rocketship...**

**Codiak -HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Ethan would probably love that. I've just thought of what might be his costume now :P**

**Don't worry about it! You're allowed to be upset and shiz. BTW, still proud of you! Ethan, Danny, Dani, and Declan are too!**

**(if we're finishing our messages with emoticons now) :P**

**Kpfan72491 -Thank you! Awesome!**

**DannySamLover20 -You'er review almost every chapter, and I just want to say thank you very much for that :)**

**foreverphantom014 -I actually lolled at that. Thank you!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**I know the song is used in humor, but i think it fits!**

**NEW IMPORTANT UPDATE! I had to edit this chapter because I didn't like the way it turned out. Sorry guys for messing around with it, but the Tweeters won't actually be in the future part now of the story. It gets too confusing if they are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9; If You Were Gay (from Avenue Q) <strong>

Danny glared at the black board over Lancer's head, seething. He could hear Evelyn yelling her head off outside, hear Danni crying -that one stung a lot- and Sam soothing her with soft words of comfort. He could feel the blood thundering under his skin, the burn behind his eyes as he struggled to control his emotions; it wasn't like he could just fly out of the window.

"Mr Fen-," Danny's eyes snapped from the window to the teacher who quickly halted, before sighing, "Daniel, are you alright?"

Danny paused, mouth hanging open as he nearly replied. He slowly closed it, watching Lancer with calculating eyes. The teacher folded his arms, returning the stare quietly and calmly. Danny was confused, before he broke the thick silence with a sigh, sagging against a desk, and running a hand through the white stripe in his hair.

"Danielle will be fine," he spoke to his feet, "Dash will be fine too- wrap up his wrist for a couple of days and-,"

"Daniel,"

Danny's head snapped up at the mention of his name, eyes wide, mouth open as he stuttered the end of his sentence, almost shrinking under Lancers gaze, before the teacher continued with a, "I asked about you,"

* * *

><p>From the moment Danny had walked into his class, a small freshman with no confidence, and over shadowed by his older sister, Lancer knew what would happen; he would be picked on for his size and poor clothes, and be constantly compared to his sister.<p>

But not in all his classes. What Jazz lacked, Danny surpassed her beautifully in. The boy came into his own that year, a thirst for books and paintings that surprised Lancer. Where Jazz would physo-analyze everything, Danny explored the beauty. Despite his math being absolutely terrible, he was clever with his English and with his art-especially with either a brush in his hand or a pencil. One of his peices was still in the art room, hailed as one of his best.

A painting of Samantha Manson.

He had started it days before his accident, first starting it as a sketch, half of her face painted, the rest of it still white and black. He never finished it.

Of course, as Danny got older, the bullying started, but he still managed to surpass it, not complaining and still keeping his grades up. Lancer had often gone to the head about Danny's poor treatment, but without evidence, there was nothing he could do. Then suddenly, Danny was falling asleep in class, forever needing to go the bathroom, and coming back with more cuts and scrapes than ever before, that would be gone by the next day. Once, it looked like he had broken his wrist (it was actually most certainly broken, no wrist sits at that angle) but the boy had simply sat through his classes, useless hand sitting on his lap and pale faced as he bravely shouldered on. Lancer ended up sending him to the nurse so he could just simply sleep.

Lancer could see some of the young boy still in Danny; the expressive eyes, the way he lost himself in a book, the paint and ink splattered fingers (how no one else ever noticed that, Lancer would always be surprised) and still those little cuts an scrapes- the one that was from the heel of his hand to the top of thumb was a particularly nasty one from when he slipped into one of the scalpels used for cutting paper. Danny had simply looked at it non-plussed (the teachers would later conclude it to be shock that had delayed a reaction) before standing up and pressing a paper towel to it whilst Samantha hissed lowly, Tucker going green as Danny said, "I think I may need the nurse,"

So, yes, Lancer didn't know everything about Danny. But he knew enough to know something was going on. And he knew that look of surprise on Danny's face was nothing new either.

"M-me?" Danny stared wide eyed, "Why?"

Lancer gave nothing away, simply raising an eyebrow, "Clearly you have an issue with homophobic bullying. Or any at all. Not two years ago you wouldn't have even looked a person's way who was bullying. Why the change?"

Danny's face was a mixture of shock and something Lancer couldn't name. It was haunting, echoing in his eyes the memory of some horror that he had faced, leaving his eyes almost cold and empty despite the light glitter of tears unshed. He opened his mouth as if to speak, before the door crashed open and Monique stood there. Looking furious.

* * *

><p>The moment she opened the door, Danny cut across her with a, "Don't,"<p>

"Don't what?" she snapped in reply, her eyes hard as diamonds as she slammed the door behind her, "Don't yell at you for nearly breaking Dash's hand-,"

Danny glared at his sister, standing up, "You know he would have done worse-!"

"_NO WE DON'T_!" Evelyn was yelling, two red spots appearing on her cheekbones as she glared at Danny. He was fighting the urge to bear his teeth at her, "You told me you had it under control,"

"I do!" Danny returned angrily, feeling the burn behind his eyes, "But it's _Dani_, Evie, I can't just not do anything,"

"She can handle herself," Evelyn said calmly, putting a hand on her brothers arm, "And stop it now,"

He knew exactly what she meant, but he couldn't let it go, this wasn't his ghost side, this was him, "We said that about Ethan,"

Her hand recoiled as though she had been bitten, the hurt plain on her face. It would have been too much effort to feel guilty, so he turned away, but he couldn't turn away from the images in his head.

_"Oh my God!"_

The screaming.

_"Ethan! Ethan please wake up! Don't do this!"_

The begging.

_Red was everywhere, covering his hands, seeping into his trouser legs, staining the floor._

The blood.

_Eyes, slowly, slowly loosing light as they opened and focused so completely on Danny in that one second._

Something thudded heavily into his back, the slight over-warmth signifying it was Evelyn. She squeezed him tightly, burying her face in-between his shoulder blades as he himself swallowed hard. Ethan was fine now, it hadn't happened since...but if he repalced Ethan with Dani in those pictures-

"I need a cigarette," Danny muttered, before pulling himself away from the blonde to look Lancer in the eye, "You don't mind as long as I'm not caught?"

Lancer didn't even react, simply turning back to his book, "Mr Fenton, I would allow you to smoke in here if I knew it wouldn't harm other students. As I have no proof of that I ask you to smoke it outside,"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Okay,"

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the picture on the front of the magazine- Danny and Evelyn, the girl giving the boy a piggyback ride. But she wasn't so interested in that, rather the words:<p>

**"I don't care if people know I'm bi,"**

She choked, spluttering on the smoothie in her hand. Valerie thumped her heavily on the back, laughing at the shocked look on both Sam and Tucker's faces. "You never knew?"

Sam stared at the cover. Danny's eyes shone a happy sky blue as he grinned at them, "He never said..."

"It was hard enough to get him to admit his crush on Sam," Tucker mumbled, looking still slightly puzzled.

"And Jazz and I thought Danny was clueless," Valerie giggled, shaking her head and turning to Dani," Did you know?"

"I'm his clone and I'm bi. _What do you think?_"

Sam ignored them, flicking the magazine open to the interview with Danny and his sister. Like every teen magazine, it started in a typical fashion

_"Lots of kids are spoilt brats; but as soon as Daniel and Monique enter, we know they're certainly not that type to throw a fit because their coke's not at the right temperature. Daniel kisses a certain someone goodbye at the door, with a promise to see them later, as I am nearly tackled by Vlad Masters daughter, who instantly says an over excited "Hello!" and asks me how I am. Daniel just looks embarrassed and rubs the back of his neck in a neverous way. It's very endearing._

**There's been a lot of hubbub (espically in the states) about you dating Ethan. Are you gay or straight?**

D: *blushing* Yeah, I try and keep him protected from it, but theres only so much I can do. He's my best friend as well as my boyfriend.

**So is he your first boyfriend?**

D: Yeah. I didn't even know that I swung that way till I met him. I've gotten a lot of hate for it, but i don't care if people know I'm bi. I don't even know what I am; I've never felt this way about a boy before.

M: I think you're a human being.

D: *Laughs* I think I'm just Ethan-sexual.

**So is this your first love?**

_Daniel and Monique glance at each other. Just from the look on Daniel's face I regret asking; it's one of the most heart broken expressions I have ever seen._

D: No...he's not.

M: Can we move on please?

**Sorry Daniel. Monique, this is a question for you. You've recently become cherographer for your school's singing group; The Tweeters?**

M: That's right. We'll show you some of our routines later; we've just learned a few numbers from CATS. We have two Bombolrina's and Tuggers!

**Wow. How does that work?**

M: Daniel created the original dance for _The Rum Tum Tugger is A Cat_, but we had to do some recasting, because a certain member of cast kept jumping him everytime the song was either over or fanboying.

_There is a muffled, "I heard that!" from outside the room, followed by a giggle, and Daniel's muttered, "Doesn't mean you didn't squeal like Electra,"_

D: We actuallly cast Ethan as Tugger; he does a hilarious verion of it, and it sounds amazing in his lower register

**What about you two?**

M: I got cast as Victoria

D: I've played three parts so far: Tugger, Mungojerrie and my newest is Munkustraps.

**Can we get a sneak peek at who else is who?**

D: It will take for too long! We'll give you a list at the end.

**Well, we can live with that. We have one question, and the fangirls will be dying to know, do you have a Demeter?**

D: Er...no.

M: We haven't found the right girl yet. But I'm a huge fan of Teaser and Munkustraps romance *shrugs* and Mia and Danny are very close friends. However, before the fangirls start crying, it's not that kind of chemistry that exists between Danny and Ethan. Now you can cry.

D: *laughs*,"

"Here's one about Danny's band,"

With a sour taste in her mouth, Sam stood up, walking away with a," I'm gonna get some snacks," when Danielle's eyes snapped to meet hers, she gave a small, hard smile, "Lotta reading you know,"

Dani instantly looked down, something in her eyes Sam had caught a glimpse of that spooked her a little bit. She decided to dwell on it as she walked to the kitchen.

As she placed the lid on the blender however, a sharp ring interruptted her musings. Washing herhands at the sink, she heard her mother yell, "I'll answer it!"

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes; it was probably the first time in along time her mother had lifted her hand for something other than medication or drink. There was the familiar click, then a smooth, "Hello Mrs Manson. Can i speak to Samantha or Danielle?"

* * *

><p>Danny was wincing as Dani placed a fresh icepack on his forehead, "In my defense, I had no idea she was going to whack me with that plank of wood,"<p>

Dani rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh as her "cousin" sat sprawled on the kitchen floor, his legs lolling around in front of him as he grinned at her with a smirk, "So much for good hearing,"

Dani raised an eyebrow, "She thought you were dead,"

Danny instantly sobered, "Is that why...?" his eyes asked the question instant. Dani nodded suddenly feeling tired. She sat like Danny, just in front of the other teen with her legs crossed, "I couldn't find you. Fenton works was completely shut down. So I came to Sam," she took a breath.

"Why?"

Dani's head snapped up, Daniel's a very dark blue and unreadable as he said, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted a home,"

Danny's entire face went white, even whiter than when he had been whacked by Pamela Manson. His head thunked against the cabinet as he slowly closed his eyes. He took a deep breath beore he finally whispered, "This is worse than I thought,"

* * *

><p>Turns out...it's insanely tempting to go listen to a private conversation between your ex and adopted sister. But when you also have to look after your worried mother your priorities are shifted around a lot. Sam had finally managed to get her mother to agree to lie down for at least half an hour before see went back down the stairs, seeing Dani wiping her eyes but smiling. She instantly ran down the rest, sweeping the younger girl in a hug. Danny gave Sam a half smile, his hand on Dani's shoulder, "You know where to find me, alright?"<p>

"Yeah," Dani sniffed, before letting go of Sam and throwing herself at the boy. Danny rocked back a few steps, but held onto the girl as tightly as possible, before sinking down on one knee and burying his face in her neck. It was oddly intimate; and she realised it was because of how _Danny_ like he was. He wasn't acting like the jackass he normally did.

It gave her a little hope; he could lock himself away, but not fully. Danny was in there somewhere, and she was going to find him.

"Sam?"

She focused on the fact that Danny was now standing in front of her, a slightly amused grin curling at the corner of his mouth, "Yes?"

"I'll see you at school," and he left.

Why the hell was grinning like that?

"Your face is bright red," Dani commented. Ah, maybe that was why.

* * *

><p>Thump. "OW!"<p>

"Danny walked into the wall?" Monique grinned as her father folded the paper, trying not laugh as he shouted, "Are you alright, Daniel?"

The same boy came walking through the wall, hand over one of his eyersm, "It was so blurry it was giving mea headache," Monique snickered as the boy glared at her, "Hey it's not funny!"

"You're a half ghost; ergo, hilarious!"

"I hate you,"

"Stop it!" Maddie snapped,sticking her head in the door befoe her face turned an ugly shade of green and she ran to the bathroom.

"Thank you Maddie," Vakd said calmly, looking over at Danny, "Where are your glasses?"

Danny groaned, "I hate those damn things,"

"Well you can't walk through school all day intangible," Monique countered, but Danny had already headed back through the wall mumbling, "I will destroy them with an ecto-blast as soon as I don't need them..."

* * *

><p>Staring into her locker, Sam bit her lip as the rolling in her stomach increased tenfold, her white gym shoes acting as a slap in the face reminder. Gym was after Art. With Danny. In both classes. So she got to make a fool of herself during her free period by studying art literature, and in gym. Fantastic. She slammed the locker shut with a growl, before slamming her head into it.<p>

"I imagine that was very sore and rather counter productive," an unfamiliar voice said mildly. Sam didn't turning around before she answered, "It was," but upon facing the unknown speaker, she couldn't find that much, 'mildness' about him. Bright green jeans, tighter than Sam's or even Paulina's, wrapped around long lean legs, longer than her, ending in chunky sneaker with...was that Ravenclaw and Gyrffindor? When the black t-shirt said "AVPM" in bright green lettering, her suspiosions were confirmed.

He was looking her over rather speculatively as well (she suddenly felt self conscious in her deep purple playsuit and black converse) electric green eyes even inspecting the bottom of hair -she could feel it tickling her back wished it wasn't. Why had she let it dry wavy?- to the green and black bracelets on her left wrist. The boy raised an eyebrow, "Very cute outfit,"

Sam nearly took a step back, "Thank you?"

He grinned a dazzling cheeky grin her way, before it suddenly slipped a little. "Wait...you're Sam Manson, aren't you?"

This time, Sam did take a step back, "I hope I don't offend you, but, who the hell are you?"

"Oh," the boy rolled his eyes and face palmed, "I'm Ethan," _Ethan_...why was that name so familiar? Ignoring her thoughts, she took the hand the boy offered and promptly blushed when he kissed it instead, "Um, how do you know who I am?"

"New kid," Ethan waved his hand as if to dismiss the topic, "I was studying a yearbook,"

Sam opened her mouth to answer that they hadn't hadn't has their yearbook photo's taken yet, but Ethan had squatted, peering at her shoes, "Why do you wear these?"

"Excuse me?" Sam stuttered, nearly jumping a mile as Ethan suddenly grabbed her foot and lifted it into the air, standing up and pulling with him. Thank God for Ballet, "ETHAN!"

"You sound just like when he's mad too," the boy to wasn't listening, to busy taking a sharpie out of his pocket and opening it.

"Could you please put my foot down!" Sam hissed, blushing as people stared, turning to look at her and the insane boy who was currently writing on the bottom of her sole, "DO YOU MIND?"

"No," Ethan answered pleasantly, releasing her foot, a twinkle in his vibrant eyes.

_"Oh my god is that the **Ethan**!"_

_"Why's he speaking to her?"_

_"Oh my god that's Ethan Amour!"_

How the hell did people know his name when she didn't?

Ethan snapped the pen lid on, kissed her cheek before winking with a, "Knock him dead, sweetie!"

Sam stared after him, watching the gold of his left sole and the brown of his other...wait, his were signed too?

"Who was that?" Valerie asked, looking amazed as the blonde suddenly turned and yelled, "BYE NEW BEST FRIEND!"

"Someone who is very insane?" Dani offered, appearing at Sam's other side. She was grinning happily, the most Sam had seen her so in a while. The talk with Danny had obviously done her some good. And as much as Sam wantd to know what they had spoken about, it wasn't her place to ask.

So with a heavy head she headed off to her Art class. Dani followed, commenting, "Did you notice his accent sounds a lot like Danny's?"

* * *

><p>Okay, so for the past few days she had endured Danny in leather jackets. Now with designer glasses with his hair falling just over them, studying his drawing with absolute concentration? God...you torture her. He wasn't even looking at her, smudging the side with his pinky tip before frowning again.<p>

The Art history essay sitting in front of her was entirely forgotten as she studied Danny in his element. His eyebrows creased, a little line between them that looked so out of place she wanted to smooth it away with her finger. His eyes were tracing the drawing again, his free hand clenching and unclenching whilst he was stuck deep in thought. He sighed, leaning back, and glancing up...to find her staring right at him.

With an embarrassed squeak she turned back to her drawing, redder than the painted walls, but she heard Danny chuckle, a soft laugh that was so unfamiliar. She stared at her blank paper, hearing the music blaring behind her and the soft scrape of the chair in front of her, as someone sat down.

"Hello, Sam,"

Well, as _Danny_ sat down.

She nodded, too terrified to look and say something stupid, so they sat in silence, working on different projects as the air filled with unsaid things. At the ringing of the bell they both stood up, Danny rolling up his drawing and shoving it into his bag as she did the same with her started essay. What surprised her was Danny falling into step as they walked to class, still with the charged silence between them heading for gym. When they split into the different changing rooms, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or saddened to see him go.


	10. Chapter 10

**...I'm alive?**

**I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE AND WAS REDRAFTED ABOUT FIFTY TIMES, BUT IT'S HERE NOW AND I'M STILL NOT 100% HAPPY BUT IT WILL DO.**

**In other news- I'm thinking of writing a Q&A style fic for the characters of this story. You can ask how the originals of scenes went; any embarrassing secrets; who's actually dating who; what did this mean?; and any marriage proposals are acceptable too! XD. You can ask ANYTHING -and I mean anything- but I can't promise I will answer if it reveals too much of the plotline. There will be outtakes and cut scenes too! BUT; YES? OR NO?**

****This is my admin page- http:/ www . facebook . com / #! / pages /Peeves / 228895307199881 Here you can see up coming snippets and you'll see my art work for my stories :D. DON'T THAT JUST SWEETEN THE DEAL!****

**And I am closet Fleetwood Mac fan. That is all. BTW, I don't even care I only got f4 reviews...CAUSE I AM TWO AWAY FROM FIFTY BITCHES!  
><strong>

YourFavouriteCONTRACTOR

Aza Riss- *goes to find your socks*

DannySamLover20- I will!

Kpfan72491- Cheerie, Dearie! Thank you- I must go watch KP now...

Codiak- Trust me, it's so funny. Yes, yes he is one.- :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Help (by The BeatlesMcFly)**

"Mom?" the sound of her title made Maddie look up, finding Danny staring at her with big eyes, hair mussed with sleep as he stood in the doorway. He was paler than the streak of white in his black hair- skin reflecting the light of the moon hanging in the sky like a great orb of power. "Hello, Sweetie," Maddie quickly wiped her tears, smiling at her youngest. He took a faltering step, then paused, hand rubbing absentmindedly at his bandaged arm, "Are you alright, Danny?"

He nodded quickly, flushing under his pale skin, "I just...I just wanted to talk if...?" he looked up nervously, "That was okay?"

It's horrible when your own child doesn't feel like they can talk to you- and Maddie now had that feeling. Danny slept far too often for a normal human, healing his injuries through an almost coma like state, that all she normally could to with him was give him medicines, kiss his forehead as he fell asleep and trade small conversations when he was conscious enough. Mostly about his dreams. Now, to any one person it may seem like life; you put up with it. But Maddie was Danny's mother. To see her own child in pain was enough to send her into fits of tears.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she smiled, "Of course you can talk to me." and moved a photo album away from beside her to make space, but Danny still hesitated. His eyes turned the bright green again, as they did always now when he felt some strong emotion, It was slightly disconcerting to know she had missed something so blatantly obvious, "I wanted to know if I could talk to you about Jack?"

Hands paused on the photo's as she looked up, the start of glistening in her own eyes that she could see reflected in her son. She stood up, barely taller than him and held out her arms. There was a pause, in which they both stared at each other and Maddie's heart constricted. Then Danny's eyes teared up and his face crumpled, all but running to her. He buried his face in her nexk, hot tears prickling her neck as he silently shuddered, holding onto her so tightly.

_He's only fourteen._

It was a while before either of them spoke, just flicking lazily through photos. Maddie told him about their wedding day, how she had had no regrets as she said "I do," and her life. About how pleased he had been to have a girl. Then Danny, and his life was made. Evn though the boy wasn't his, he still loved him as though it was his DNA. Danny didn't speak much, just stayed incredibly close to her.

She gently rubbed his shoulder as he curled into her, eyes sad as he looked through the pictures, "You don't need to stop thinking of Jack as your father, Danny. You don't need to think of Vlad as your father either,"

"But what should I think of them?" Danny whispered, voice betraying the catch in his throat.

Warm and wet tears splashed onto Maddie's leg. She took a shuddery breath, "You can think of them however you like. But just remember- biological relation doesn't mean that they're your dad," she kissed his hair, ruffling the uneven locks, "But don't forget Vlad always wanted to be your dad too,"

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, Danny had no idea what to make of that.<p>

* * *

><p>"I like this," Ethan held up a a bag with the American Idiot symbol on it, "You should use it as a school bag,"<p>

"Maybe," Mia, his friend paused. She turned to Danny, raising one dark eyebrow, "What do you think?"

Danny shrugged, self-consciously running a hand through his uneven hair. He had been nervous about meeting Mia- although Ethan had been the only one to normally visit, he asked if he could start to introduce the Tweeters. Danny had reluctantly agreed, but only after he had been able to dance for a few minutes without exhausting himself. It was part of his physical-therapy. Ethan claimed he was part of Danny's "Emotional' therapy when Monique had finally caught the two of them.

Mia's eyes had flickered over his bandages and scars when she walked in, but said nothing as she introduced herself as the, '_Straight-other-half of Ethan_,' with a completely straight face. Danny had liked her instantly. Her eyes now flickered up to his hair, before she put down the bag an exchanged a look with Ethan. He nodded and she sighed before turning to Danny, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Danny was familiar with that speech- he had heard Ethan say it before when he first saw the bandages on Danny's wrists. Which led to Ethan showing him the ugly raised scars around his wrists and Danny showing him the marks over his arms and the lighting style scar on his chest. It was a phrase used between cutters.

Danny blanched, "I don't-"

"Neither do I," Mia cut him off, unbuttoning her shirt, "I was stabbed and shot however," she pulled aside her, now open, purple shirt to show a dark pink line across her stomach, a small round hole just below her breast.

Danny raised a hand to his mouth, horrified, "Why-"

"Hostage situation gone wrong," Mia replied, shrugging her shirt closed as Ethan walked out of the closet, looking a little deflated, "They panicked- it was an accident,"

Ethan gave him a small smile when he noticed Danny's eyes on him, "She'a a lot like you. She's much braver than I am,"

Danny bit back his comment, a horrible ice settling in his gut as Ethan calmly went about choosing different things and putting some back. Without turning, he said, "We're trying to find outfits that will cover up your scars as best as they can," he looked up smiling a little sadly, "If we can't, Vlad's got some things that will help us,"

Mia only stayed for a little while longer, before kissing Danny on the cheek and Ethan on the mouth before hugging him and mouthing to the darker haired boy, "He _IS_ gay,"

Danny wasn't sure why he needed the confirmation, but smiled in reply.

Ethan paused, pursing his lips before walking into Danny's closet (Ethan loved it- he couldn't care less) with a, "Gibe me a second,"

"I can GIVE you a second," Danny mocked him, before hearing a sarcastic, "Ha-De-Bloody-Ha!"

"Monique says you're not to teach me anymore Scottish swear words," Danny commented, looking at his odd hair in the mirror. It really was kinda noticeable in places. He didn't have long to ponder however as Ethan had exited the closet (no pun intended) with a dramatic,"Ta-Da!" spinning a trilby hat around his fingers. His grey eyes shone in the mirror as he grinned at the Danny, "This is the answer to my problem!" and with that he placed it on Danny's head.

There was a pause as Danny stared at himself and Ethan grinned, "Hello, Paolo,"

* * *

><p><strong>Cause I'm so nice to you, I'm might give out a little spoiler before the next chapter! Enjoy!<br>**

**"I didn't do it!" he spat, kicking his leg so high it landed on Monique's shoulder as he gripped her round the throat, leaning back against Ethan, "BUT IF I'D DONE IT!"**

**Yes...The Cell Block Tango  
><strong>

**Okay, it's my HC that Danny will take a little while to heal before his hair grows back, and the hat covers up the short patches of his hair- a lot of it was burnt and had to be hacked off, but Danny will be wearing hats for a while :).**

**I'm not gonna lie. Reviews make me squee and drive my friends insane...SO DO IT. And remember your opinion on the Q&A fic.**

**FUNNY STORY! I was drawing Danny and Sam today and my friend leaned over and quite calmly said, "He's got a nice rump,". I laughed so hard I cried.**


End file.
